Angel in the Night
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: 1st Person. I watched my brother, Hikaru, fall in love with his sun, Hinata. Deep in my heart I feel the lonliness that night brings. However, I will endlessly search for my angel in the night. I will find my moon. Can Luna be my angel? KaoruxOC
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after "Silent Angelic Heart" and "Silent Flowers" and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 1**

**Complicated**

It's complicated here at the Host Club nowadays.

It had been hard keeping Haruhi's secret that she was girl from the customers.

Imagine how hard it was to keep Tamaki and Haruhi _dating_ a secret from them.

Keeping my twin brother and his steady girlfriend's relationship was easy because Karaiko Hinata wasn't the publicly affectionate type anyway.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

Hikaru stared down at me as I read my book. It was a pleasant spring day with warm weather and not a single cloud in sight.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Why?"

"You're reading Twilight." He pointed out, his identical eyes meeting mine.

"So? I happen to think that Twilight is a very good book, thank you very much." I countered.

Hinata stepped onto the veranda and made a face, "Hikaru, why are you pestering Kaoru again about Twilight. He likes it; leave him alone about it, 'kay?"

Hikaru sighed and said, "Alright, Hinata."

I couldn't help but smirk.

Hikaru was putty in Hinata's capable hands.

I was actually quite happy for my twin brother. Surprisingly, we both had managed to get over Haruhi. I had gotten over her more quickly than Hikaru had. He seemed to have completely gotten over her the day we met Hinata.

"So, Hinakarai, what's this I hear about you having a foreign exchange student coming to live with you?" I said, bookmarking my page, and turning to look at the 4'11" senior.

Her dark green eyes blinked a few times and her layered chocolate locks shined in the light, making caramel highlights streak throughout it. Much to her dismay, our mother had gotten ahold of her so she was wearing a mini-purple sundress with a white bow tied in the back and the bow had black butterfly décor. I had to admit she was very pretty and she made Hikaru happy.

Hinata brought sunshine to my brother's world of darkness.

"Luna Italia is the transfer student from Venice." Hinata explained, "Her parents are good friends with Daddy. He agreed to take her in since Luna's transferring to Ouran because of the academic program."

Hikaru sighed, "Ichigo sure is a good man."

I had to agree, "Though we now have to superglue his passport to him whenever he goes on trips so he doesn't have a repeat of being stranded in France for five years."

Hinata sweatdropped, "Thanks for the reminder, Kaoru."

"That's what I'm here for." I replied simply. "When's Luna arriving?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Really? So soon. Cool."

Hinata narrowed her eyes in warning, "I swear, Kaoru, I will beat the living hell outta you if you even think about tormenting Luna. Do you understand?"

I smirked and replied, "Sure, sure."

She looked like she didn't believe me. Now that hurt my feelings.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow at my twin.

Hikaru was leaning down and lifting her foot. She made a face as he slipped off her flip-flops and then stood up, pulled a Mori, and flung her over his shoulder. I laughed as Hinata screamed and Hikaru took off toward the pool.

"HIKARU IF YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT THROWING ME IN THERE THEN I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE HELL OUT OF-"

**SPLASH!!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! IT'S FREEZING!!"

Hikaru and I doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Now, now, I don't think Miss Hinata deserves such treatment."

Our laughter ceased when we saw Dad fishing Hinata out of the pool and draping a towel around her shoulders. Since it was one of our beach towels it hung around her like a dress. Shivering, her dark green eyes were murderous as she glared at us. Hikaru visibly cringed.

"Sorry, Dad." we muttered. "Sorry, Hinata/Hinakarai."

"Oh, no I need to re-dress her up." pouted Mom, stepping out onto the veranda.

Hinata paled and replied, "T-That's okay, Mrs. Hitachiin! I'm fine!"

Mom shook her head and replied, "No-no-no. When in _my_ presence you are to look like a model, Hinakarai!"

She hung her head miserably. Hikaru looked slightly sympathetic as his dripping wet girlfriend was being led away by our Mom. I laughed again.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, his tone now serious. "Did I go too far…? What if I had seriously hurt Hinata…?"

I considered his words, "Maybe we should think things through…"

Hikaru nodded and replied, "I'm going to go help Mom…"

He walked away and I noticed Dad had slipped away again.

Yup, Dad definitely could have a great career as a ninja…

Sighing, I slipped off my sandals, and then stuck one foot into the cool water. I hugged my other knee to my chest and closed my eyes partway.

Milord and Haruhi…

Hikaru and Hinata…

Even Mori had a relationship with Kurosaki Yoko…

Hunny wasn't typically one for anyone to really want to fall in love with that wasn't creepy Reiko.

Kyoya had his own things to think about…

But where did that leave me?

Ever since Hinata and Hikaru started dating I felt like a piece of me was being forgotten. Hikaru and I never were together like before. Most of his spare time went to Hinata nowadays.

It made me wonder if I would ever be cut out for love.

Was there a special someone out there for me too?

Was there an angel in the night for me?

I shook my head.

Sometimes my thoughts were way too complicated for even me to understand.

"Hey, who can that be?" I saw a black Lamborghini pulling up the driveway. "Wait a sec… isn't that Ichigo's car?"

Ichigo stepped out, saw me, waved, and then proceeded to open the back door.

My eyes widened as my new toy stepped into the spring sunlight.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Writing in Kaoru's POV sure is interesting. So please review and let me know whatcha think! **

**Musical Inspiration: Complicated – Avril Lavigne**

**(imitating Hunny's voice) Aw, Tama-chan and Haru-chan are dating! **


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 2**

**Luna**

My new toy was as pretty as Hinata.

She was around 5'6" in height, slim, had toffee colored skin, big ocean blue eyes, and waist-length pale purple locks that were worn in a high braid with a yellow bow.

She was dressed in one of my mother's designer Italian adolescent outfits that consisted of a black tank, a zip-up purple spaghetti strapped top, a dark grey pleated plaid skirt, lilac and purple stripped knee-high socks, and black combat boots. Resting around her neck on a silver chain was a sparrow charm.

"Hinata should be inside, Luna." Ichigo told the girl.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Karaiko!" Luna called to Hinata's father before he drove off.

I tore my eyes away from her when Luna's big ocean colored eyes traveled in my direction. I barely had time to duck behind a vase and peer through the flowers as she wondered idly toward the front entrance.

"Hiya! I'm Luna Italia!" She exclaimed to the butler. "I just moved here from Italy! Can you please show me to Hinata?"

"At once, Miss Luna." bowed the butler.

Stunned, I immediately rushed for the entrance and slipped down the corridor following them. Something told me not to approach her though so I kept my distance.

I wanted to observe my new toy.

Now was one of the few times I was glad for inheriting Dad's stealth as I followed Luna silently and sneakily down the corridor. The butler led Luna straight to one of Mom's studios.

"Luna?! What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't due in until later tonight!!" Hinata's voice exclaimed.

"Hiya, Pen Pal." Luna replied, "Change of plans. Your dad picked me up and had to drop me off here. He had an emergency business meeting to attend to." I peered around the corner of the doorway and watched her curtsey before my mother and shake her hand in greeting, "I love your designs, Mrs. Hitachiin."

Mom smiled and replied, "You're so pretty you have to be a model! Would you like to try on some of my latest designs?"

Luna beamed and said, "I'd love too!"

Mom and Luna disappeared into the closet. Hinata was now wearing a hip-hugger purple denim skirt, a white tank, and a low cut pale blue shirt with a purple hood and graffiti designs on it. She was wearing sandals again.

"Thank God, I can escape…" Hinata mushroom breathed and was about to step away when Hikaru wrapped his arms around her and smirked, "Hikaru, let go please."

"Sorry, Hinata, but you won't be escaping from my love." He replied, kissing her neck gently.

She turned pink and growled in a warning tone, "Hikaru, I'm still mad about the pool thing. If you know what's best for your well-being then I advise you let go of me _now_."

He pouted and did, "Hinata, you know I'm trying to apologize here."

"You're doing a sucky job…" the brunette grumbled, "Look, once Luna's done "bonding" with Yuzuha then I'm leaving with her. I have plans with Haruhi, Renesmé, and Yoko anyways."

"Nessie's coming along too? I thought she would be bonding with Kirimi right now."

"They have bonded. Kirimi calls her "Big Sister" now."

"I have to ask… are you comfortable with getting Nekozawa as a relative?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Umehito's a pretty decent guy, despite his creepy tendencies to try and get me to join the occult."

"He's been doing what?!"

"I'm just kidding, dork."

Luna emerged wearing one of Mom's Goth-Lolita dresses, "How do I look, Hinata?"

My face burned at once.

Hinata turned ghostly white and stiff, "L-Luna… n-no… please… change… so… we… can… leave…"

"Doesn't work on me? Oh man. It looked cute on the rack…" Luna sighed and turned back into the closet to change.

NO! SHE LOOKED FINE! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT, HINAKARAI?!

"Yuzuha is going to be the death of me!" Hinata groaned, rubbing her temples.

Hikaru paused and whispered, "What if she was your mother-in-law? Would she be the death of you then?"

Hinata chuckled, "Possibly… hey wait a sec… Hikaru? Why did you say "mother-in-law"?"

Both blushed when their eyes locked and I hated myself for intruding on a personal moment that seemed to be heading in the direction of proposal.

"N-No reason!!" my idiot brother hastily replied.

I sweatdropped.

Hikaru you are an idiot.

JUST ASK HER TO MARRY YOU ALREADY!

It was apparent you two were never going to break-up, let alone fall out of love.

Geez…

"Kaoru, why are you hiding behind the door? Come in here and meet Luna." Hinata said, her sharp eyes piercing through the door.

"T-That's okay, I have some things I need to take care of! Bye!"

I ran down the corridor and headed straight for Hikaru's and my room.

What if Hikaru and Hinata did end up married?

Then I'd really be a third wheel to my brother's life…

How much pain can I take before I'm broken and lying on the floor?

I loved Hinata to death and wanted her as my sister, I really did, but I didn't want to lose Hikaru anymore than I had.

Sitting on my bed, I listened to the distant sounds of Hinata and Luna leaving. Nessie had come and picked her up from the sounds of it. About ten minutes later, Hikaru entered our bedroom.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Hikaru glared slightly, "You're lying."

I glared back, "How come you haven't proposed to Hinakarai?" I demanded.

"Wha-?" Hikaru's eyes widened in shock at my sudden question.

"You love her! Marry her!" I shouted, leaping to my feet. "Why do you keep chickening out?! It's not like Hinata's going to reject you! Geez! You're an idiot!"

I had no idea why I was blowing up on Hikaru but I had to get this off my chest.

Hikaru waited until I was done, now breathing heavily, and I waited for him to speak.

"Kaoru, don't get me wrong, I do love Hinata more than anything except for you, but I'm not sure if we're ready for marriage or even the idea. I tried to bring it up once and Hinata cringed and had a breakdown. Her mother's marriage to her father really messed her up. She doesn't want us to end up like Ichigo and _Toralynn_." He spat Hinata's mother's name.

"Oh…"

"I will propose to her when the time is right, Kaoru, but right now I want to spend some time with you, okay?" Hikaru smiled at me.

I smiled back slowly, "Thanks, Hikaru."

Hikaru smirked suddenly, "You see Luna? She's beautiful!"

"Yeah, she is… I can't wait to tease her." I grinned, "Hinakarai's gonna kill me but it's worth it."

"She's a bit gullible." Hikaru informed me.

"Sweet,"

"I'll say! So what do you have planned?"

"Wanna mess with her head? She doesn't know that we're twins, right?"

"Nope,"

"Hehe…"

And so the plot to torment my new toy unfolded…

A/N: Writing in this guy's POV is going to kill me… (presses button)

"Geez, I'm gonna be late, and Milord is gonna eat me!"

I ran from the classroom and onto the campus, glancing at the clock tower every few seconds, and my mind was jumbling around with excuses I could use on Milord. I was late for the club meeting and it was bad enough that I was going to be in trouble.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…"

_**WHAM!!**_

I tripped forward and crashed into one of the students, landing on top of her. I felt myself blush as I blinked, holding myself above her, and I recognized her seconds later.

Luna…

Luna blinked, "Hikaru? But weren't you just with Hinata?"

She thought I was my twin, meaning she didn't know…

Abruptly, all of my plots to torment my new toy vanished, and all I could care about is if she was hurt or not.

"Did I hurt you?!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet, and pulling Luna to hers.

The yellow uniform brought out her ocean blue eyes and contrasted well with her toffee colored skin. Her long pale purple locks reminded me of winter moonlight and her sparrow charm sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm fine," Luna closed her eyes and smiled, "Are you, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed, "But I'm not Hikaru. I'm his brother, Kaoru."

Luna's eyes opened and she gasped, "Oh, Hikaru has a twin? I wonder why Hinata didn't tell me…"

I held out my hand, "It's nice to meet you. Are you Luna Italia?"

"Yes…" Luna took my hand and shook it, "I'm in Class 2-A! It's nice to meet you!"

Luna was in Milord and Kyoya's class then…

"Would you like to come with me to the Host Club? Hinata's probably worried about you."

"Alright, let's go!"

Luna enthusiastically began to pull me in the opposite direction. Sweatdropping, I stopped her, and pointed her in the right direction. Luna laughed and began to pull me again, this time in the right way, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Luna!"

The moment we entered the Host Club Hinata came rushing over, worry on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at me, "Kaoru? What are you doing with Luna? You should've been here with the Host Club."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry, Hinakarai."

"Wow, you guys really are twins." Luna blinked a few times as she spotted Hikaru, "I can't even tell you apart!"

"You'll get used to it." Hinata reassured her, "Come, I want to show you around."

Hinata grabbed the taller girl's hand and tugged her. Luna complied and walked away. Hikaru approached me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What's the deal, Kaoru? I thought we were going to mess with Luna's head."

"Hikaru…"

"Huh? What is it?"

I looked down, "I don't want to anymore… I don't want to mess with Luna…"

My twin blinked, "Are you feeling alright, Kaoru?"

"I'm… not sure… Hikaru…"

My stomach was tightening in knots, my palms were clammy, my knees were shaking, and my heart was pounding. I had no idea what I was feeling at the mere thought of Luna.

I hadn't felt this way ever since…

Ever since I liked Haruhi…

I gulped and slowly looked at Haruhi and then Luna.

There could only be one explanation for what I was feeling.

I was starting to like Luna…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, smitten at first sight, aren'tcha Kaoru? (laughs) Puppy love is so cute. Let's see what happens next to our loveable little first year, shall we? Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Innocence – Avril Lavigne **

**Wonder what Kaoru's gonna do now…?**


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 3**

**Things I'll Never Say**

"Field trip, field trip, we're goin' on a field trip- !" Hunny sang, laughing.

"Energetic little cutie, isn't he?" Luna commented, appearing right at my side.

My heart went thundering in my chest as she startled me, "L-Luna?!"

Hikaru smirked, "What's up, Looney?"

Luna giggled, obviously not minding the fact that my brother had just dubbed her after Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. We walked toward the buses that would be taking the Class A freshman, sophomore, and senior classes on the field trip. We would be heading to an aquarium this time and several of us were excited.

"Hunny, it's just a buncha fish…" Hinata reminded him, sweatdropping.

And obviously Hinata was one of the few who weren't excited.

Hunny paused and turned around, "I like fishies, Hina. Remember when Yo-yo bought Takashi that koi? Fishies make me happy."

Sweatdropping, the brunette climbed onto the third year bus behind Hunny, sending a pleading look toward Yoko and Mori in the process. Tamaki and Kyoya were near Haruhi, who looked ever-so-happy to be getting away from her boyfriend for a little bit.

Haruhi loved Tamaki, yes, but sometimes he was a tad bit too clingy…

"C'mon, Kaoru, let's hurry before someone else kidnaps Haruhi." Hikaru was saying.

Luna approached Tamaki, "Hey, Tamaki!"

Tamaki smiled, "My other lovely niece!"

"Wait, so she's our cousin now?" Hikaru made a face, "I really wish you'd stop that, Milord. I ended up with your first niece, remember? And you ended up with your daughter. Do you have a fetish for incestuous relationships?"

Kyoya chuckled at the expression on our King's face, "Come along, Renesmé."

Luna smiled in greeting toward Nekozawa's fiancée, "Heya, Nessie!"

"Hi, Luna," Renesmé replied, "Wanna sit together?"

"Okay," Luna nodded, "Just give me a sec. I wanna talk to Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Renesmé boarded the bus. Hikaru was itching to get to the bus.

"What's up, Luna?" I asked quietly.

"Kaoru, will you be my partner when we go to the aquarium?" Luna asked sweetly, "All of our other friends are partnered up and I don't feel comfortable working with somebody I don't know…"

How could I say "no" to that face?

"Of course," I smiled at her, feeling my heart beat increase.

"Thanks!" Luna turned to head onto her bus.

Hikaru grabbed my hand, "Let's go!"

We rushed to our bus and climbed in. Haruhi had saved three seats for us. Hikaru took the seat next to her and I climbed in the seat behind them.

"Stop the bus!"

The driver raised an eyebrow as Tamaki's sensei came onto the bus, leading Luna by the shoulder.

"We ran out of room on bus 2." the sensei explained, "We need Miss Italia to ride bus 1."

"There's one seat open," grunted the driver.

"Thank you," the sensei turned to Luna, "Right back there, next to the freshman."

Luna grinned and replied, "Alright!"

Practically running, Luna slid into the seat next to me, and I felt a twinge of nervousness. Just my luck, Luna was riding the 1-A bus now, and she was seated right beside me. Blushing, I gave a smile, and felt my stomach tighten in nerves.

This was going to be a long thirty minutes…

"And we're off!" Hikaru shouted happily, as the buses pulled away from the school, and were on their way.

"I'm worried about Tamaki and Hunny being in an aquarium…" Haruhi said simply.

Luna laughed, "I wouldn't. Tamaki's excitable but he's well-behaved. As for high-strung Hunny, as long as Mori, Yoko, and Hinata keep an eye on him, everything'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Why do we need partners again?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi answered, "We're supposed to go and research one of the different breeds of fish."

"So they're really allowing us to partner up with anyone? Cool." I grinned.

"I was surprised at first too, but I think Tamaki pulled some strings." Luna replied.

"Doesn't really surprise me. His dad is the chairman…" Hikaru said, shrugging.

I glanced up at the bus ceiling, "Wait… what about Nessie? Didn't Nekozawa stay at school?"

"She's working with Hunny!" Luna explained, "I'm working with you, Kaoru. Hinata's with Hikaru, Mori's with Yoko, Tamaki's with Haruhi, and Kyoya's working with Renge." She listed off accordingly.

Renge, who was seated further up the aisle, was currently being an otaku with other Haruhi fangirls from our class.

"I'd rather be at home cleaning…" Haruhi admitted.

"Well, most kids don't like going to school on the weekend, especially for a field trip." Hikaru commented. "Only good thing is we get to dress in our street clothes instead of our uniforms."

Luna spread out her skirt. She was wearing the same outfit from the first time I saw her.

Hinata was wearing baggy blue jeans, her skate shoes, and a white v-neck hooded t-shirt with black hood, sleeves, and purple butterfly décor. Underneath was a black tank and she wore fingerless black gloves and her swallow-tail butterfly charm bracelet.

Hikaru wore cargo jeans, a baggy light blue t-shirt with three white stripes across the chest, white sleeves, and white hood, along with a wristband. On his opposite wrist was the Cheshire cat charm bracelet that Hinata had gotten him.

I was wearing a black tank, cargo jeans, and had an orange jacket tied around my waist.

Haruhi was lounging in a baggy black t-shirt, jeans, sandals, and a dark green denim vest.

"We're here!" Hikaru and I cheered once the buses pulled to a stop outside of the Asahina Aquarium.

Our bus unloaded, our senseis instructing us to get with our partners, and they began to check us off. Our groups from the Host Club met up together.

Tamaki was wearing a dark violet sleeveless shirt, black pants, and sandals.

Kyoya was comfortable in dark grey jeans, a black tank, and a tan overvest with sandals.

Renge was wearing a weird dress from a cosplay. I think she was cosplaying as Asuna Kagurazaka from Negima or something.

Mori wore an off-the-shoulder white shirt with abstract designs, dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

Yoko wore light blue jeans with Kingdom Hearts patches, her sneakers with Sora and Roxas painted on the toes, her sleeveless turtle-neck black top, her arm-sleeves, and her Neo-Shadow hat.

Renesmé was clad in a black and white checkerboard elbow-length shirt, a pleated black skirt, and white and black checkerboard Vans.

Finally, Hunny was running around in a white dress shirt, shorts, and sandals. He had Bun-Bun in his arms and we bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet.

"Suoh and Fujioka," the sensei began to check us off, "Hitachiin and Karaiko, Ohtori and Hoshakuji, Kurosaki and Morinozuka, Aiyazaki and Haninozuka," Hunny's sensei paused and gave Renesmé a sympathetic glance, "And Italia and Hitachiin. Alright, you can head on inside."

"Good luck," Hinata said to Haruhi.

"Thanks… I think I'll need it." Haruhi replied, before tugging on Tamaki's shirt, "C'mon, we need to get started."

"A-Alright…" I watched as Haruhi steered Tamaki off, Milord red in the face and dazed.

"Well, Renge, we should get started as well." Kyoya said, down to business as usual.

Renge looked longingly at Haruhi's retreating figure, "Alright, Kyoya…" She sighed, before they went on their way.

"Nessie, look at the whale! Wow!" Hunny exclaimed.

Both blonds were gone the moment they saw the fish.

"Let's get this over with…" Hinata mumbled, snatched the front of Hikaru's shirt, and dragging him down a corridor.

"Ready?" Yoko asked sweetly to Mori in her soft-spoken voice.

Mori impassively nodded and they walked away as well.

It was then I realized I was completely alone with Luna…

What was I supposed to do now?!

"So what fish are we researching, Kaoru?" Luna asked suddenly, her voice startling me.

"Gwah!?" I jumped several feet and waited until my heart wasn't pounding as lethally before digging up the instructions, "Um, we got the Clown Fish."

Luna grinned, "Clown Fish should be this way!" She started to skip down one of the many corridors.

I gulped, "Luna, are you so sure?"

"Positive!"

Now why couldn't I believe that…?

Oh yeah, because last time she said that last Thursday, we ended up in the Black Magic Club and we were almost converted into the occult!

Sighing, I followed after her, afraid of losing her in this place. The last thing I needed was a panic attack, and around Luna I was freakin' possessive and protective. I didn't want anything to happen to her nor did I want any of the other guys hitting on her. It bothered me whenever Tamaki acted like himself around Luna.

Did I seriously like her that much?

I hardly knew Luna…

Was I so desperate for the same love that Hinata and Hikaru shared that I was going to fall for the first pretty girl I saw?

No, if that was the case, I would've fallen for one of the customers at the club…

So why did I feel this strong attraction for Luna of all people?

"Kaoru, keep up, or I'm gonna leave ya behind!" Luna warned me.

"Luna, seriously, slow down! We're going to get lost if we're not careful!"

Luna paused and turned around, looking at me, and I felt my heart flip in my chest.

She really was beautiful…

Like an angel.

It was hard keeping my eyes on hers. They were captivating and made every nerve in my body quiver. I had never felt so many emotions before, even when I did like Haruhi.

"See, I told you," Luna grinned, pointing at a tank.

I turned and saw the Clown Fish, "Huh… wow… I'm surprised."

Luna pouted, "Meanie. You should have more faith in me."

Sighing, I hung my head, "Sorry…"

"It's alright."

Luna patted me on the head before she pulled out a small notepad and a pen. She walked up to the display board and began to write down the information we needed. I watched as she worked, feeling my cheeks redden, and I wished I could just come out and say that I liked her and wanted to go out.

Why was it so hard being a teenager?

Luna was from a good family. The Italias' ran a lingerie company in Italy, France, and Greece. Mom had even worked with them in the past along with Ichigo, when he was in France. Unlike Tamaki's situation, my family wouldn't reject the idea of me dating Luna.

She would be perfect for me, she would get along with Mom, and she had already wormed her way into a deep friendship with Hinata, Renesmé, and Yoko. Luna was a good person, always kind and caring, and smart too. She was a bit gullible but she made up for it.

"Kaoru, are you okay? You're strangely quiet." Luna piped up, still writing.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." I said quickly.

Too quickly.

Suddenly, those blue eyes that matched the oceans were piercing through me, filled with wonder and concern.

"No… you're not… why did you just lie to me, Kaoru?" Luna demanded.

I watched as a strange emotion flickered across her gaze.

Hurt…

Had I really hurt her by lying to her just now?

"I don't like it when my friends are dishonest with me, Kaoru! What's wrong? Tell me, please!"

"What are you, a worry wart?"

"Yes! What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Luna fumed and replied, "Doesn't sound like nothing to me at all… Hinata was right; you Hitachiin Twins are too stubborn for your own good."

I began to tug at the sleeves of the jacket around my waist, "I said it was nothing. I'm fine, Luna. Really."

Sighing, she turned away, "I wish you would open up to me… let me into your world."

I paused at her words.

Let me into your world…

"How do you know that Hikaru and I live in a different world?"

"I'm perceptive, Kaoru, just like Yoko. I noticed it the day I met you."

"What else do you see about me?"

Luna slowly looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"A kind heart… a good friend… loyal… protective… sweet… devious… funny… and you love your twin very much and want him happy, despite the fact his happiness causes you so much pain…"

I blinked and blushed.

She had nailed every single one of those.

Dang!

"I… I want to _help_ you, Kaoru…" Luna turned away again.

"L-Luna…" I reached out slowly, my hand trembling.

Luna spoke again, this time her soprano in a whisper, "I want to take away that pain…"

I gulped. My throat was dry now. I was trying to keep my cool but I knew that Luna could see right through me. I felt nervous, trying to be perfect around her.

If only I could say what I wanted to say.

It didn't do me any good. It was all a waste of time.

What use is it to Luna what's on my mind?

If it's not coming out, we weren't going anywhere.

How come I couldn't just tell her that I cared?

"L-Luna… um…"

She looked at me now, "Hmm?"

I sucked in my breath and tried to speak the words inside my head.

Luna was worth this…

"Luna, would you like to go out tonight?"

Luna blinked, "Like… a date?"

I gave a small nod, blushing hotly.

Her toffee cheeks turned pink, "A-Alright…"

I collapsed in shock.

SHE SAID YES?!

YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!! WAHOO!!

"Kaoru!"

I sat up; surprised to see Luna crouched over me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm perfect." I grinned.

Luna smiled, "Good."

She held out her hand.

I took it.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: AW! PUPPY LOVE IS SO KAWAII! I do feel sorry for Nessie though… Hunny in an aquarium… yikes. LOL. Hope you lot enjoyed the fluffy/funny chappie. Poor, poor Kaoru. He is so lost, isn't he? ROFL. Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

**Luna x Kaoru date! WOOT!**


	4. Episode 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 4**

**Naked**

"Wow, really? You're going on a date with Luna tonight?" Hinata blinked a few times, her expression one of complete surprise.

I felt my face grow warmer as I nodded, "Will you help me get ready, Hinata?"

She blinked a few times at me addressing her by her real name. Slowly, my brother's girlfriend smiled, and she gave a slight nod.

Hikaru was with Mori and Hunny, trying to protect Hunny from Reiko's "curses" once again, and Luna was out with Yoko and Renesmé. Hinata had taken refuge from her glomping/bursting-with-love Aunt Esmé, who was Renesmé's mother, at my place and was reading _The Return of the King_by J.R.R Tolkien. Now that the field trip was over with, I felt really nervous.

"Alright then, Kaoru, let's get you prepped." Hinata stood up after bookmarking her book, "Now it's my turn to torment you like Yuzuha torments me."

Sweatdrop.

Hinata went straight for Hikaru's and my closet. She pulled out shirts, tanks, vests, anything she could find that would be appropriate for the date. I leaned on my desk, watching her work, and sighing.

"Hinata…?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you love Hikaru?"

Hinata became motionless. A few seconds of silence passed between us as she found her voice.

"Kaoru…" She said my name through trembling lips, "I _want_ to marry him… I _want_ to be your sister… but… I don't… want to… see another marriage die… I don't want to be like Toralynn…"

Wordlessly, I walked behind her, holding my arms out. Hinata whirled around and began to cry into my chest. I rocked back and forth slowly, comforting the girl that would one day become the wife of my twin, and I tucked her head under my chin.

"Hinata… can I tell you the truth?"

Hinata nodded, her tears sinking through my tank.

"Hinata… I'm jealous of you."

All of a sudden, all of the lies came to light, and the truth came pouring out.

"I… I wanted Hikaru all to myself… especially after Haruhi broke his heart…"

Secrets emerged from their hiding places.

"I wanted the carriage to stay a carriage and not turn back into a pumpkin… I wanted the spell to last forever… but then I saw how much Hikaru really meant to you… I saw you _smile_."

Hinata tightened her grip on my tank.

"I saw sunshine for the first time…"

"…Kaoru…"

"Now I think that I've found my own angel in Luna…"

I pulled back, tilting Hinata's chin, and staring into her dark green orbs that were as beautiful as the forests.

"I love you, Hinata, my sister."

Hinata blushed as I lowered my lips to her forehead. Her chocolate bangs brushed against my face and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you…"

Hinata spoke, "No… thank you, Kaoru… for letting me in…"

She embraced me for a minute before we stepped away. Hinata resumed going through the clothes while I picked up my copy of Twilight. Hikaru was one of the many people who loved and hated the series. I was one of the normal fans, not an otaku like Renge was.

As I began to read, I saw myself as Edward, and I saw Luna as Bella.

She was my Bella. She was the one I could hold and eternally love. She was the one I had been waiting for, I just knew she was.

I wasn't an immortal vampire, but I was a member of the Host Club.

I was going to charm Luna.

I was going to cast another spell.

A/N: (presses button) ONTO THE DATE!

We had chosen to go to a local event at the mall for our date. It was unlikely for any of the customers to be there so Luna and I could have our date in peace.

I was waiting by the entrance, dressed in a casual outfit that (after many hours) Hinata had chosen for me. I wore my dress shoes, blue jeans, a black tank, a silver chain necklace, and a dark grey blazer. My eyes traveled around in boredom, at least until they fell upon the one I was waiting for.

Her big ocean blue orbs locked on me and her lips curled into a smile. She approached me, wearing a lilac spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her knees in pleats, a large yellow bow tied around her waist, and she wore white flip-flops. Her hair was pulled down and into a half-ponytail with her yellow ribbon. She still wore her sparrow charm.

The moment she came around me, the walls just disappeared.

I never felt his way before…

I was naked around Luna. She saw right through me and I couldn't hide.

And it felt right…

"Hi, Luna…" I whispered, feeling my heart pound in a rhythm.

Luna smiled at me, "Hey, Kaoru."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "So… let's get started."

Luna nodded and we started to head down through the mall. There were sales galore, local commoner teens flirting with their dates, or hanging out with their friends. Giggling girls gushed over discount prices on shoes, shirts, skirts, pants, purses, and jewelry. I jolted and felt my as if my tongue was made of sandpaper the moment Luna took my hand, entwining her fingers through mine, and she began to hum to herself.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Luna exclaimed, as "Naked" by Avril Lavigne began to play over the loud speaker.

"You like American music?"

She nodded eagerly, "Especially Avril. I like Hannah Montana too."

I smiled and said, "Hikaru and Hinata are really crazy about music."

"Hey, Kaoru, do you like Twilight?" Luna then asked.

We had just passed a booth selling Twilight t-shirts with Edward and Jacob fangirls galore.

"I do, Hikaru doesn't at times."

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

Luna giggled, turning to look at me, closing her eyes.

"Nothing. I just think it's really sweet that you're thinking about your twin."

I blushed and felt my heart skip several beats.

Man, Luna was as cute as Haruhi…

"W-Wanna get a bite to eat?" I gulped.

We had stopped outside of a bookstore/café that was run by the Matsumōtō family. All I knew about the Matsumōtō family was that they worked a lot with Kyoya's family, though I don't think Kyoya had ever met their only heir.

"Sure!" Luna exclaimed, smiling at me.

Her smile alone stopped my heart.

WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO DARN CUTE!?

"A-Alright, let's, um, head on in then…" I barely managed to choke out, my face burning.

We entered the shop and I had to do a double-take at one of the tables. Tamaki and Haruhi were seated at one, both talking and laughing. They weren't the only couple present however. Mori and Yoko were also there, sitting at the counter, and sharing a smoothie.

"Lemme guess… Nekozawa and Nessie…"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw said couple emerging from the Goth store, arms filled with shopping bags, and Renesmé was laughing while Nekozawa blushed bright red underneath his wig.

"Hey, are Tamaki and Haruhi together?" Luna blinked. "I thought Haruhi was a boy…"

I face-palmed and hung my head, "Great, the cats out of the bag… again."

Luna blinked a few times, "Kaoru?"

"I'll explain over dinner…" I tugged on her hand and led her to a small table in the corner. "Wait here while I order. What would you like?"

"A burger and fries would be fine." Luna gave me another smile.

"R-Right a-away…"

I managed to walk without tripping as I headed for the counter. I jolted when the actual daughter of the Matsumōtōs' looked up at me. She had large honey-brown eyes set into a Lolita face with golden blond hair that fell to her shoulders in a bounce.

"Hi! I'm Akō! Can I help you?" She said cheerfully.

Dang, this girl was a Hunny-clone.

End of story.

"Yes, I'd like to order two of you number 3 specials." I replied.

Thank you, Haruhi, for giving me a lesson on commoner fast food ordering…

Akō gave me the total and served me my order a minute later. Thanking her, I turned and headed back toward the table, where Luna was gazing out the window, her chin in her palm.

"Here you go," I whispered.

Luna glanced at me, "Thanks, Kaoru."

I blushed, "You're welcome…" I whispered.

I handed her one of the cups of soda. She took it gratefully and began to suck her straw. I watched as her eyes closed and a small dusting of a blush covered her toffee colored cheeks. Suddenly, she glanced up from under her bangs at me.

"So, what's the deal with Haruhi?" Luna smirked.

I sighed and said, "Haruhi broke a vase and has to earn back the money to pay us back in the Host Club. She's pretending to be a guy."

Luna giggled, "And her and Tamaki?"

"They're together… but we're supposed to keep any relationships we have a secret from the customers. We don't want them to get hurt."

"So does that mean that Yoko and Mori are together along with Hinata and Hikaru?"

"You guessed it,"

Luna smirked and stared directly into my eyes, "So does this mean that you can date too?"

I felt my throat go dry, "Y-Yeah…"

"Kaoru, why did you ask me out?" Luna whispered, her eyes inquiring.

I couldn't hear anything other than my thundering heart. Luna waited for my answer. I looked down at my feet, my cheeks turning red, and I tugged at the hem of my tank.

"Um… I-I… uh…"

I tripped over my words.

Stumbled, stuttered.

Like I had nothing to say…

"Are you trying to tell me something, Kaoru? You can, you know." Luna reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Why can't I just tell you that I care?

What's wrong with my tongue?

The words kept slipping away…

"L-Luna…"

I was feeling nervous because of the truth.

Sleepless nights had occurred since the moment Luna stepped out into the spring sunlight. She was my angel in the night, haunting me, causing me to fall madly in love with her. Luna Italia was the one girl I had truly fallen in love with.

I wanted to blow Luna away, be with her every night. I wanted to go down on one knee.

Marry me today, Luna.

That's what I want to say.

"Kaoru… I-"

"TAKASHI HELP ME!!"

We both turned to see Hunny running into the store as if he was being chased by wolves. He lunged straight into Mori's arms and started to wail in fear. Two seconds later, we knew why.

"Not again…" Yoko muttered, rubbing her temples.

Reiko was back, "Haninozuka, I just wanted to borrow your shirt!"

Tamaki, Haruhi, Yoko, and I did a collective face-palm.

WHERE'S NEKOZAWA WHEN YOU NEED 'IM?!

"HELP ME!!" Hunny wailed.

Sighing, I stood up.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Luna wondered.

"I'll be right back," I replied, heading straight over to Reiko.

Reiko glanced at me, "Hitachiin, hello."

I felt something within me snap, "I thought we told you to stop harassing Hunny."

Reiko flinched slightly, "Um…"

"Dammit, Reiko, can't you understand that trying to make someone fall in love with you will only get you heartbreak?!" I shouted, "If you want Hunny to like you, stop trying to force him to!!"

Reiko took several steps back, her eyes wide.

"I think you should go home and think things through, Reiko."

Giving a small nod, Reiko turned and left. Hunny and the others blinked a few times.

"Kaoru, is everything okay?" Yoko whispered.

"Yeah, Female," I replied tiredly.

Luna came to stand beside me, "Kaoru…?"

I gave a weak smile, "Sorry about that."

"Thanks, Kao." Hunny sniffled, "I'm gonna go and try to find Kyo."

Mori released him and the blond left the shop. Akō blinked a few times after returning from the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." Tamaki reassured her, "Come along, Haruhi."

Haruhi then grabbed her bag and followed Tamaki out of the shop. Yoko and Mori followed suit, glancing at Luna and me as they left, worry in their eyes.

I turned back to the girl who meant the world to me.

"Wanna go have some more fun, Luna?"

Luna slowly smiled, "Yeah…"

I took her hand and we walked back out into the mall.

One day, I would tell Luna the truth…

If she didn't see right through me and to it first.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Mwhahaha, go Kaoru! Now if only you could just spit out how you feel. Yeesh. (shakes head) Anyways, please review. No flaming though. Later.**

**Musical Inspiration: Naked – Avril Lavigne**

**ONTO THE NEXT CRAZY EPISODE!**


	5. Episode 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 5**

**When You Leave My Colors Fade to Gray**

"Kaoru, pay attention, this stuff's important." Haruhi said sternly.

I jerked out of my trance, since I had spent most of the morning gazing aimlessly out the window, tapping the cap of my pen against my face, and daydreaming about the beautiful Italian girl currently being kept company by Tamaki, Kyoya, and Renesmé.

What made it worse was I wished endlessly to be taking Milord's place right now!!

Now I knew how Hikaru felt, mainly since Hinata was two grades ahead of us.

"Sorry…"

I groaned, forcing my gold eyes toward the front of the class, trying really hard to pay attention. I listened intensely to my sensei's words but I couldn't make heads or tails out of them. Haruhi was jotting down notes that looked like some alien language to me. Hikaru was writing a note to Hinata, not even paying attention himself. I watched as my sensei pointed at the alien language on the board.

And then…

They lost me.

Luna entered my thoughts once more. I could remember just yesterday how she had teased me, her laughter ringing like wedding bells, and her toffee colored cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

"Kaoru, class is over." Haruhi nudged me.

"Wha-?"

I glanced around the deserted classroom. I had been so distracted that a whole hour passed without me even realizing it! Hikaru snickered as he finished folding his note. I rolled my eyes, putting my supplies back in my school bag, and followed my twin and Haruhi out the door.

"Better head to the club room…" Haruhi gave us a reluctant look before she headed off for Music Room 3.

"I gotta go get Hinata." Hikaru told me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, "Hikaru, I understand what's going on now, so you don't need to worry, okay? Just go and save Hinakarai from Hunny's wrath."

Hikaru smiled at me, "Thanks, Kaoru, for accepting Hinata…"

I smiled back, "Go on, she's not going to wait forever!" I gave Hikaru a playful push in the direction of the 3rd year classrooms. "Go on!"

Hikaru broke into an excited jog, skipping steps as he dodged out of sight. Soon, I was all alone, just staring out the window, and down at the campus below.

"Hey… wait a second."

I recognized the pale purple braid, the bright yellow bow, and the face of an ex-customer of the Host Club. Luna was down there, being confronted by Kimiyushiko, the otaku who had tried to hurt Yoko because she was jealous of Mori giving Yoko attention.

Now, she was back, and she was picking a fight with Luna!

"LUNA!"

I broke into a desperate run, stumbling down the stairs, knocking into people wildly, and skidding around corners. My only thought was of Luna and getting to her before something bad happened. Panting, I burst into the courtyard, gold eyes frantically searching, trying to spot the scene I had viewed from above. My heart throbbed painfully against my ribcage, adrenaline pumping through my veins, my shoes hitting the pavement in a quick cadence, and my thoughts became incoherent as panic struck me fiercely.

"LUNA!!"

"KAORU!!"

Her voice came from the gardens. I whirled around and headed for them at once. I could see them now. Kimiyushiko was shoving Luna, provoking her, and trying to get Luna to fight back. Luna kept backing away, her arms crossed and braced in front of her face, and she winced with every hit Kimiyushiko gave her.

"I'm so sick of girls like you coming to Ouran and taking away the love of the Host Club! They should belong to everyone!"

Luna didn't reply, she only staggered back even more.

I was so close…

Yet so far away.

I could see now Kimiyushiko's intentions.

Kimiyushiko was backing Luna toward the thorn covered vine patch!

"Learn your place!" the otaku shouted before shoving Luna roughly.

Luna lost her footing, starting to fall back toward the vines, which would ensnare her, and surely cause her pain.

"Stupid brat!"

I knocked Kimiyushiko back, which caught her by surprise, before I lunged. In one instant, I grabbed Luna, pulling her warm body close, before we fell on the ground. Luna landed beside me, my arms wrapped around her, my torso hovering over her in a protective manner. Slowly, I turned, glared murderously at Kimiyushiko, who paled with tears in her eyes.

"We give you warning after warning yet you still won't learn…" I growled, "I'm taking this to the Chairman! You will be expelled for doing this to Luna! And for what you did to Yoko!"

Kimiyushiko burst into sobs and ran off.

"Kaoru…" Luna whispered my name.

I turned my attention back to her, "Luna…"

She opened her eyes, "You're kinda heavy…"

Whoops!

I immediately scrambled off her. Luna sat up and brushed her braid back over her shoulder. A trickle of blood slipped down her cheek from the long thin cut across her cheekbone.

My blood ran cold.

"L-Luna?!"

She reached up and touched the warm, sticky blood. "Looks like I got cut."

I audibly whimpered.

Luna gave me a carefree smile, "I'm fine."

I grabbed her shoulder, turning her face to better inspect the wound, and she made a noise of disgruntlement.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry; I can't believe you got hurt! This is my fault! I'm so sorry, Luna!"

"Kao-ru! I'm fine!"

She squirmed free, her big blue eyes sincere. I looked down at my lap, tugging on the hem of my blazer, and trying to calm myself down. Luna suddenly brushed her thumb across my cheek, which stung seconds later.

"You were cut as well. Are you alright, Kaoru?"

I gazed at her, sitting there on the spring grass, her legs tucked underneath her, looking nonchalant despite the fact she had been hurt, with her hands folded in her lap. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to cry. I placed my forehead on Luna's shoulder, gripping her knee through her dress, my other hand clutching the hem of my blazer, and the tears just started to fall.

"I'm okay, Kaoru, everything's okay…"

One arm wrapped around my neck, the other my waist, and Luna held me as I cried. I felt so much guilt, but not only because I had allowed Luna to be harmed, but because of all of the times I had allowed all of my other friends to be harmed in someway.

Haruhi, being thrown over the cliff at the beach, later having a gash on the side of her head.

Hikaru, having his heart-broken by Haruhi, because she was all along in love with Tamaki.

Yoko, who was beaten nearly to death by her own grandmother, and still bore the scars on her body.

Hinata, who had been abandoned and broken by her mother emotionally.

Now Luna, who was harmed and provoked because of my stupid feelings…

"I'm… sorry… I'm so… sorry…" I sobbed, "Oh, God, please… forgive… me Luna… please…"

Her sweet breath tickled my ear, "Why are you sorry, Kaoru?"

I hiccupped, "I'm s-sorry b-because I c-care 'b-bout y-you!"

"Oh, Kaoru…"

Still Luna comforted me, wrapped me within a tender embrace that I had longed for during countless sleepless nights.

"Luna… I…"

I trailed off, my courage deserting me. Luna pulled back, and smiled at me the carefree smile that made my days turn from gray to bright.

So I quoted the song Dragostea Din Tea by O-Zone instead.

"'When you leave my colors fade to gray. Hey, little lover stay, or all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say; now I paint it everyday.'"

Luna laughed and said, "You're so weird, Kaoru."

I had to laugh too, "Yeah, I know."

We climbed to our feet. I then glanced at the clock tower and flinched.

"I'm late again… Milord's gonna kill me…"

"You'll be fine." Luna said simply.

We started to head back toward the campus, walking side-by-side, our hands brushing against each other occasionally.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"Luna, how come you didn't fight back?"

"I was taught that fighting's never the answer. Even if that girl wanted me to fight, I wasn't going to do it."

"Even to defend yourself?"

Luna blushed and looked down, "I know this is going to sound stupid… but deep down I had a feeling that you would save me… especially if I prayed hard enough." Her blush darkened, "You're kinda like my knight in shining armor, Kaoru…"

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Kaoru! Luna!"

We turned and saw Hikaru and Hinata rushing toward us.

"Are you two okay?" Hinata blurted out. "Renge came running into the club screaming about how Miss Kimiyushiko tried fighting Luna. The last thing she saw was you knocking Luna out of the way of the vines."

Hikaru's eyes widened in horror as he took in the cut on my cheek. Tears filled his eyes as his fists clenched.

"You idiot! Don't be so reckless! You scared me!" He shouted.

Hikaru threw his arms around me, crying into my shoulder.

This time, I was the one giving the comfort, not the one receiving it.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. I promise."

Luna went to say something but decided against it. Instead, she turned to her shorter companion.

"Everything's fine. Kaoru and I need to go and see the chairman though."

"Gonna expel that prep?"

"Yup,"

Hinata smirked, "Great. I don't like Kimiyushiko. She's caused problems ever since Yoko arrived."

Hikaru pulled back. I gave him one last reassuring smile before our foreheads met gently. Luna went "aw!" while Hinata sweatdropped.

"Please save the Twincest for the club…"

"Okay, to the chairman's office." Luna tugged on my sleeve.

I hugged Hikaru one last time. Hinata smiled at him, before she glanced back toward the gardens, her eyes distant. I wished I could ask her what was on her mind, but knowing how stubborn and secretive she was, Hinata wasn't going to tell.

"Let's go…"

I was somewhat tense as we headed across the chairman's office. Luna sensed it because a second later she took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I blushed but relaxed immediately.

"Thanks, Luna…"

"Anytime, Kaoru…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Wahoo, Kaoru to the rescue!! Sorry, I was listening to hyper/happy music while writing this chappie and I thought that Dragostea Din Tea (English Numa Numa) was perfect. Mwhahahaha, Kimiyushiko is goin' DOWN! Hehe. Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Dragostea Din Tea – O-Zone**

**Onto the next cute chappie!**


	6. Episode 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 6**

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

"Kao-ru, hel-loh, is anybody ho-me?" Luna sang, waving a hand in front of my face.

I jumped several feet into the air, shocked to see Luna on my terrace in the first place, and I dropped Twilight on the floor. Once my heart slowed down a few paces, I reached down, picked up my book, and then placed it on the table.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Hinata lemme in," Luna giggled, "I actually wanted to invite you to come visit my family in Venice."

"When?"

"All of this week. We are on Spring Break." Luna reminded me with a giggle. "I've invited Yoko, Mori, Hunny, Hinata, Hikaru, Renesmé, and you. Are you coming?"

I glanced at my watch, "Sounds cool. Lemme go pack."

I went to stand up and head inside when Hikaru and Hinata appeared in the doorway. They tossed two duffel bags at my feet, smirking.

"Already takin' care of," Hinata grinned. "We're just waiting for you to get into the car."

"Did you guys plan this?" I blinked, staring at Hikaru in shock.

Luna playfully started to push me, "What do you think?"

I blushed as her hands pressed against my shoulder-blades. Hikaru grabbed the bags, trailing after us, as Hinata walked ahead. We headed straight for the front door, the idle limo waiting for us. Luna shoved me headfirst through the open car door. I ended up lying across Yoko and Nessie's laps. Blushing, they knocked me off of them, resulting in me to land in the floor with an "oof!"

"Don't be such a baby," Hinata teased, planting herself next to her cousin, and buckling in.

Hikaru buckled in on her other side. Mori and Hunny were sitting across from Yoko and Renesmé. Luna sat down on Mori's other side. The only remaining seat was across from Hikaru and beside her. I heaved myself into it, buckling my seat belt, and soon we were on our way to the airport.

"Hey, why aren't Haruhi, Milord, and Kyoya coming?"

"Haruhi doesn't have a passport, remember? Tamaki didn't want to leave her alone. Kyoya's busy with helping the Matsumōtōs' with one of their restaurants." Hikaru explained. "Here," He tossed me my copy of Twilight.

I smiled, "Thanks, Hikaru."

As I opened my book, I listened to my surroundings. Yoko was talking about stopping by an art store in Venice with Mori, Hunny, and Renesmé, and Hinata was discussing about how excited she was about meeting Luna's family with Luna and Hikaru. I smiled to myself, before returning back to the other reality I had come to know.

A/N: (p-r-e-s-s-e-s-b-u-t-t-o-n)

The flight was so long that I slept through most of it. What surprised me was at one point; I had woken up to find Luna cuddled up to me, using my shoulder as a pillow. Blushing, I couldn't help but smile, before I rested my cheek on the crown of her head, closing my eyes once more.

The plane landed in Venice, Italy, and then we were on our way to Luna's estate. It was only fifteen minutes from the airport. Hunny, Renesmé, and Hinata were excitedly pressing their noses against the window, watching the Italian sights pass by.

Soon, we were driving up to sterling silver gates with Luna's family crest, and they opened to reveal a winding driveway up to a white mansion constructed with the Renaissance style.

A total of seven people were waiting at the front door as the car slowed to a stop, and we climbed out. Hikaru and I set to work unpacking the bags, handing them to their appropriate owners, before we turned to meet the members of Luna's family, whom Luna was hugging in greeting.

The first was a good looking woman with the same pale purple locks as Luna, only her eyes were a bright green. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder black t-shirt, a black frilled skirt, and sandals.

"These are my Ouran friends," Luna introduced us, saving me for last. "Guys, this is my family. This is my great-grandmother, Serena." She indicated toward the woman she had first hugged.

Hikaru and I collapsed backwards in shock.

Serena did _not_ look old enough to be a _great-grandmother!!_

"This is my mother, Monalisa,"

Monalisa had golden blond hair that contrasted with her toffee colored skin and Luna's ocean blue eyes. She wore a nice pleated blue sundress and heels.

"My mother's husband, Tomas,"

Tomas smiled at us. He had black hair and bright brown eyes. He wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes.

"My younger sister, Oriana,"

Oriana looked nothing like her sister, Luna. I couldn't help but notice that her bust and bottom were more defined as well. She was taller than Luna, had her mother's gold blond hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a low-cut pink t-shirt, low-rider blue jeans, and flip-flops.

"My Aunt Christina,"

Christina had pale blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a spaghetti-strapped black kneelength dress and sandals.

"My cousin, Antonia,"

Antonia had the same pale blue locks that were the same shade as the sky and brown eyes. Like Oriana, she was more developed than Luna, and was wearing a short mini-skirt, a white halter top, and flip-flops with silver bangles around her wrists.

"And my cousin, Francesca,"

Francesca hair was more white than blue and she had brown eyes as well. She wore pink leggings, a bright orange skirt, a yellow tank, and a blue jean jacket.

"Welcome," Monalisa exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Come, don't be shy, and follow us into our lovely home." We did as she said and she began to show us around, "Thank you so much for coming to stay with us over Spring Break. Luna sounded so excited on the phone when she was telling us about you."

Luna gave a weak smile, but she was avoiding her cousins' and sister's eyes.

"Boys, I hope you don't mind sharing a room." Monalisa said, opening the doors to a circular room with more than enough beds and a balcony. "Girls, you will be across the hall."

"Thanks!" we all bowed respectfully.

"So, unpack, enjoy your stay, and we hope that you enjoy having a traditional week with the Italia family." Tomas said, his voice a deep baritone.

I smiled at him.

All of Luna's family scattered at that point, leaving us to unpack. I watched as Luna was showing Hunny how to use the television when I remembered her particular words about Tomas.

"_This is my mother's husband, Tomas…_"

"Hey, Luna, are you feeling alright?" Renesmé then blurted out.

Luna jolted, "Y-Yes…"

Hinata cocked her head to the side, "You're acting like a completely different person. At Ouran, you aren't this quiet."

Luna bit her lip, "Hinata, can I talk to you privately?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Yoko and Renesmé ended up disappearing to the art gallery with Mori and Hunny. Hikaru was on the phone with Haruhi. I inhaled deeply, torn.

I wanted to know what had Luna so upset…

I was going to regret this but…

I slipped out the door, got on my knees, and pressed against the door that led to the girls' room. I pressed my ear against the keyhole and heard Hinata's alto and Luna's soprano.

"… I see, so you're the daughter from your mother's first marriage."

"Yes… I never met my real father. My parents' divorce happened when I was still a baby. Sometimes I just feel like an outcast because I'm so different. I mean, look at Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera!"

"Who?"

"Oh, my nicknames for my cousins' and sister. Atonia is Athena, Francesca is Aphrodite, and Oriana is Hera, since they always get their way, especially with men."

It sounded like Luna was blushing like she did when she did something odd.

"You feel different because of your hair and personality then?"

"Yes… my cousins' and sister are pretty merciless and always get their way. Especially when I like a guy. They always move in and make him fall for one of them. Then, when they're done or bored with him, they drop him." Luna sighed, "Hinata, I think it was a mistake bringing the guys with us…"

Hinata snorted, "Sweetie, if they try to take _my_ man, I'll beat them up. Yoko will claw out their eyes if they even look at Mori, and no one's going to fall in love with Hunny unless they're a Goth. End of story."

Luna giggled, "I'm so glad for you and Hikaru… I wish that I could find someone to love me like my grandfather loved my grandmother…"

"Is Serena your mother's grandmother?"

"Yeah. Tomas married into our family and took on the Italia name. It's always been a sorta tradition for us girls to keep the Italia name, even if we marry."

"When you get married, are you going to keep it?"

"I think I'll add on my husband's surname to the end of it."

"That sounds like a good idea, Luna."

The girls went onto another topic. I stood up, brushing off the knees of my jeans, and then froze as I realized that there was someone behind me.

"_Hohoho_, what do we have here?"

I cringed, slowly looking over my shoulder to see Monalisa.

"You must be Kaoru, the Hitachiin twin my daughter talked about for most of our conversation." Monalisa smirked, "Eavesdropping, are we?"

My first instinct was to run.

Luna's mother was _crazy_.

"I…I…"

Monalisa placed her hand on the crown of my head. I blinked a few times in surprise.

"Luna is a sweet girl. If you hurt her, I will make you sleep with the fishies, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes ma'am,"

I would never dream of hurting Luna!

I loved her!

I wanted her to marry me!

"Good boy," Monalisa released me and walked away, "By the way, Kaoru, don't think you're not making an impression on my little girl. You are… in more ways than one."

What did she mean by that??

I headed back to my room, pondering over Monalisa's words, where I found Hikaru sitting on the end of his bed, kicking his legs back and forth, a knowing look on his face.

"You're in love," Hikaru said bluntly.

I felt my entire face flame, "HIKARU!!"

He laughed, closing his eyes, "I found my sun, and you found your moon."

"Wait… what?"

"Dude, their names. Hinata means "sunshine" and Luna means "moon"."

"Oh…"

I felt like a moron now…

"It's pretty awesome isn't it, just seeing her smile." Hikaru said softly, "It can make all of your problems just… fade away."

"Have you been talking with Female?"

Hikaru made a face, "Yeah right. Why would I talk to her about this stuff? She looks like a tanuki."

Mori stuck his head in the room, an evil glare on his face. Hikaru hastily apologized, getting Mori to disappear, and we mushroom breathed in relief.

Mori was _scary_ when it came to Yoko.

"Italy sure is cool," I then said, walking out onto the balcony, and gazing at the beautiful scenery.

Hikaru joined me, leaning on the railing beside me.

"Kaoru…"

"Yeah?"

"You can't help falling in love…"

"I know, Hikaru, and I don't plan on losing Luna…"

Hikaru closed his eyes and took my hand, "I'll support you all the way…"

I closed my eyes.

How I wished I could've done the same for him back in October when he met Hinata…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Oh boy, Luna's family seems a tad bit crazy. Thank you so much, Divine Child, for the ideas for Luna. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Review, love, stay tuned!**

**Musical Inspiration: Can't Help Falling In Love by ATeens**

**The Host Club in Italy… (sweatdrop) Something bad is gonna happen… I just know it is…**


	7. Episode 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 7**

**Enter the Rush**

"So how is Ichigo?" Monalisa asked, sipping her wine.

Hinata swallowed her shrimp, "Daddy's doing well. He really enjoys Luna living with us. He's already dubbed her his "daughter"." She laughed.

Luna nodded in agreement, "Mr. Karaiko is very kind and generous. He even took me shopping and let me buy whatever I wanted."

"I'm glad, considering the fact he's your godfather." Monalisa said nonchalantly.

Hikaru, Hinata, Luna, and I choked in surprise.

"HE IS?!"

Monalisa blinked, "Are you telling me you lot didn't know? I've known Ichigo ever since Hinata was a baby. We're the ones who came up with naming you after the sun and moon. I was the one who changed your diapers and taught Ichigo about children, Hinata." She smirked at her.

Hinata turned pink, "I'm gonna kill him!" She growled, clenching her fists, and twitching. "How dare he not tell me that Luna's my godsister!?"

Luna's eyes were wide in surprise, "Mom, how come you never told me that I was going to be living with my _godfather_?"

Monalisa smiled, "I thought it would be good for you to make friends with Hinata before finding out that information."

Oriana smirked and spoke, "Too bad my big sister doesn't notice her surroundings."

I felt a stab of anger, "At least she's kind and doesn't attack people when they're in shock."

Oriana's eyes locked on me, surprise mingled with anger in them.

I had the feeling this was the first time a guy who knew Luna wasn't swooning over her.

And she didn't like it one bit.

Serena spoke, "After dinner, how about the kids go for a swim?"

"That sounds wonderful, Grandmamma." Monalisa replied.

"I'm up for it!" Antonia said, giving Mori a glance.

Yoko twitched, bending the handle of her fork.

Francesca glanced at Hikaru, "Sounds fun. I have a sexy new bikini I just bought the other day I'll get to try out."

Hinata looked ready to tackle Francesca and rip out her hair.

"Hey, Luna, what type of swimsuit are you going to wear?" I asked, "I have one of my mother's latest designs with me that she told me to give you if you wanted it."

Luna looked up at me, her cheeks turning pink, "Thanks, Kaoru…"

Monalisa sent a playful glare at me. "Is this swimsuit revealing, young man? I would hate it if you were just trying to sneak a peek at my eldest baby."

I gulped, "N-No w-way!"

We finished dinner, four maids coming to take away the dishes, and we set off to go and change. I handed Luna the new swimsuit, her taking it with a tiny "thanks", before she ran for her room.

"What's wrong, Kao?" Hunny asked, as I shut the door.

"Did you notice that Luna has a younger sister complex?" I whispered.

Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori all nodded.

"Oriana's always gotten whatever she's wanted, especially if Luna wanted it. She used her more feminine physique to gain the attention of the boys that Luna ever liked, along with her cousins." Hikaru sighed and then said, "Luna is so different around her family..."

"Hina and Yo-yo don't like Tonia or Fran that much." Hunny noticed.

Maybe because they were checking out their boyfriends, Hunny…

We finished changing. I was wearing a pair of purple and black swim trunks; Hikaru wearing ones identical to mine only the purple was red. Hunny was wearing a pair of orange and yellow plaid trunks, and Mori was wearing a pair of black ones with an open dark purple shirt. Grabbing our beach towels, we headed out of the room, surprised to find the girls waiting for us.

"Wow! Hina, Yo-yo, Looney, you all look so cute!" Hunny exclaimed.

Hinata was wearing a one piece similar to the bikini that Hikaru and I usually tried to get Haruhi into. The top was ruffled and white, but the straps and the rest of it was purple. Yoko was wearing a silver bikini with orange floral print, and Luna was wearing the lilac one piece that showed her toffee stomach, her lower back, and was spaghetti-strapped that crossed. Renesmé was wearing a black one with a pair of shorts over hers.

"Thanks, Hunny." Luna replied, blushing slightly.

"Let's go for a swim!" Hikaru and I cheered.

We headed down the stairs and for the pool in the back. The sun was setting as we emerged outside. Day was turning into night. I saw that Antonia, Francesca, and Oriana were all wearing revealing bikinis that were different colors; Antonia in white, Francesca in neon pink and orange, and Oriana in pale pink.

"Come on in, gorgeous boys!" sang Antonia.

Francesca giggled in agreement, "The water's awesome!"

Oriana glanced at Luna, Yoko, Renesmé, and Hinata, "Oh, you can come in too, I guess."

All three ground their teeth, twitching at the younger girl.

"Let's go, Kaoru!"

Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the pool, causing us to leap into the water, and we went under. I felt Hikaru's arm slip away and I was in another world. I blinked a few times, the water burning them slightly, but I could see Oriana underwater. She swam toward me, a smirk on her pretty face, and she placed her hand on my chest flirtatiously. I swam back and resurfaced, my eyes immediately looking for Luna. I saw her sitting at the edge of the pool, next to Hinata, who wasn't a big water fan. Their feet were in the water, moving back and forth slowly.

"Mori, why don't you help me out over here?" Antonia said, batting her eyes at him.

Yoko immediately intervened, "Takashi, let's play Shark!"

Hinata and Luna smirked at the look of irritancy on Antonia's face. Francesca latched onto Hikaru's arm.

"Hikaru, let's play too!"

Hikaru blinked a few times, "Okay, sure."

Hinata looked ready to burst into tears.

"Hina, don't cry!" Hunny exclaimed, wading over to her, and grabbing her hands in comfort.

Hikaru turned at those words, "Hinata?! What's wrong?! Did someone splash you?!" He scrambled out of Francesca's hold and zipped across the pool to Hinata.

Antonia, Francesca, and Oriana all fumed, now realizing that they weren't going to flirt their way into gaining our attention. I dived under the water, emerging beside Luna, who jolted. Hikaru was now wrapped in his towel, holding Hinata close underneath it, and her head resting on his shoulder. Yoko and Mori were playing Shark with Hunny and Renesmé now, completely oblivious to the other three Italian girls, who had stress marks now.

"Luna, let's swim together." I offered, holding out my hand.

Luna blushed, blinking her ocean colored eyes, "R-Really? With me?"

I nodded, closing my eyes, "Yeah! C'mon, Luna!"

She took my hand.

Oriana fell backwards in shock, her cousins hastily grabbing her arms before she went under.

"Just hang onto me…" I whispered in Luna's ear.

I drew her closer in the water, us now wading down to the unoccupied area of the pool, the moonlight now reflecting off the water, the sky now a deep purple. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Antonia, Francesca, and Oriana moving to follow, but Yoko, Mori, Renesmé, and Hunny slyly intervened. I took Luna's hand, lacing our fingers, and we began to wade further away, the others now in the distance.

"I'm having a great time here, Luna." I told her, "Thanks for inviting us out here."

Luna looked down at our hands entwined under the water, "N-No problem…"

I looked at the moon, "Hey, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about dating younger guys?"

Luna blinked at my sudden question, "It depends on how much younger. If they're like thirteen, then no. If there is only a one-two age difference, then I don't really mind. I mean, look at Hinata and Hikaru. She's two years older than him." She admitted.

"What if we're only talking about a year? Like if you dated someone from Class 1-A?"

"I'd go out with them, yeah, but it depends on who they are exactly."

I watched as her gaze traveled to the moon. She squeezed my hand gently.

"Kaoru, can I tell you the truth?"

"Of course you can, Luna."

"Oriana's my half-sister… I'm the daughter of my mother's first husband, not Tomas. That's why we're nothing alike."

"It's fine… I'm glad you told me."

"Yeah, only Yoko and Hinata know other than you now."

I closed my eyes, "Have you ever been in love before?"

"… No…"

"… Would you be ready to fall in love?"

"… I'm not sure…"

My gold orbs opened, locked onto her ocean blue as I turned to face her, the only sound I heard was her breathing.

"Luna… can I…"

"Can you what, Kaoru?"

Biting my lower lip, I fought back my nerves, trying desperately to find the words I wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, I cupped Luna's cheek in my hand, before I pressed my lips against hers in what could only be our first kiss. A small sound of shock escaped her, before I felt her kiss me back, timidly at first. After a few moments, I pulled back, blushing hotly. Luna's hand went to her mouth in surprise, her eyes wide, and her face pink.

"K-Kaoru…?"

I gave her a smile.

She returned it before singing softly, "'Can you feel it, can you feel it, rushing through your hair, rushing through your head. Can you feel it, can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are. Into the rush now, you don't have to know how. Know it all before you try.'"

"Kaoru, Luna, let's head inside before you catch a cold!" Hinata called out to us.

"Be right there, Hinakarai!"

"Um… we better head back now." Luna said softly, blushing still.

She went to swim away, but she paused suddenly, her braided pale purple hair floating idly against her back in the water.

Then, very softly, Luna whispered.

"Thank you for the kiss, Kaoru…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: AW!!! KAORU KISSED HER!!! AND TOTALLY SHOWED ORIANA, ANTONIA, AND FRANCESCA!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! I LOVE THIS SHOW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Musical Inspiration: Rush – Aly and AJ**

**If you review, I'll give you Kaoru and Luna plushies…**


	8. Episode 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 8**

**Catch Me When I Fall**

It was the last day of staying with the Italias'. Over the course of the visit, I did everything I could for Luna, like opening doors for her, pulling out her chair, hanging out with her when the others were busy, burning her new music CDs with artists she liked, and other small things.

Now I was in the kitchen, making a batch of cookies with Hinata's help, since I had never baked anything by myself before in my life. Hikaru was seated at the counter, trying to finish up a homework assignment, and absentmindedly liking the spoon with the cookie mix on it. Hinata and I were covered from head to toe in mix and other ingredients from my disastrous attempts at baking.

"Okay, now we just stick these in to bake." Hinata said, closing the oven.

She dusted off her hands and looked at me.

"Thanks, Hinakarai…"

"Don't mention it. I'm proud of you, Kaoru. You actually didn't make as big of a mess as Hikaru did when he first baked something." She laughed.

"Where are Yoko, Nessie, Mori, and Hunny?" I wondered.

"Tomas and Christina took them souvenir shopping with Athena and Aphrodite."

"Where's Hera then?" I growled.

I really didn't like Oriana.

"Lost her about ten minutes ago," Hikaru said, turning the page in his book, and struggling with a problem, "Hey, Hinata, can you give me a hand with this?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Hinata walked over to Hikaru and leaned over his shoulder to look at the problem. Hikaru smirked as he noticed she had some chocolate cookie dough on her face. Without warning, my brother leaned over, liking it off her face. Hinata squeaked, staggered back, her hand covering the spot, and her face turned bright red. Hikaru and I chuckled at the look on her face. Laughing, I went to the sink, turning on the warm water to soak a washcloth to wipe my face, arms, and hands clean. Once I had done so, I took a dry one, and wiped my face dry.

"I don't see why you bother trying to impress my sister," a familiar voice sneered.

Stress marks appeared, "What do you want, Oriana?"

I pulled the washcloth down my face, my gold eyes landing on the blond, and I felt the impulse to tell her off.

"Why do you waste your time? A gorgeous boy like you should be with someone who's beautiful and wealthy, not just wealthy." Oriana's bright green eyes met mine hopefully.

"Sorry, I don't date girls who are conceited and vain." I smirked, turning away.

Hinata snickered as she leaned in closer to Hikaru's homework.

Oriana let out a noise of frustration, "What am I doing wrong?! Why do you still like my stupid sister?! She's not even beautiful!!" I glanced over my shoulder just as Oriana stomped her foot like a little brat.

I threw off the apron, whirled around, and got nose-to-nose with Oriana. She glared at me, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"Listen to me, you spoiled brat. I love Luna, and nothing's ever going to change that. She's kind, she's genuine, and she's sincere. She's a good person with a good heart. That's why I love Luna, and I don't like you. Leave Luna alone, leave me alone, and go find somebody else to bother."

I meant every word that I said to Oriana that day.

I would always mean them.

Bursting into tears, Oriana ran out of the kitchen. Hikaru and Hinata finally met my eyes, smiles of approval on their faces, before we set to work cleaning up the rest of the kitchen under Hinata's instructions and eye.

By the time we were finished, Yoko, Mori, Renesmé, and Hunny had returned, and the cookies were done. After giving a few to everyone, excluding Hinata, who didn't like cookies that much, I put the remaining on a plate, and went to search for Luna.

"Luna?" I called, wandering down the corridors.

"She's in the West Wing Library, young man." Serena piped up.

I whirled to see the woman smiling at me.

"Oh, thanks."

"I like you, boy. You're good for my great-granddaughter." Serena stated, "Be careful though. Jealously is a dangerous thing."

I couldn't help but agree.

"It was nice meeting you, Kaoru."

"You too, Madam Serena,"

I turned to leave, but her voice caused me to stop in my tacks.

"She cares for you, Kaoru… always remember that."

My face warmed at the truth.

"I will…"

I headed for the West Wing, passing Antonia and Francesca comforting Oriana, and received deadly glares from them. They didn't phase me, only made me smirk, and I went straight for the library.

"There she is…"

I found Luna lying sideways in one of the library chairs, her head resting on the arm, and her legs propped on the other. She was in fact wearing a pair of reading glasses that made her look cute. In one of her ears was an earphone, and I could distantly hear the sounds of Hilary and Haylie Duff's "Our Lips Are Sealed". Luna's blue eyes danced across the pages of her Italian History Book, her lips forming the words of the song soundlessly.

I cleared my throat, "Luna?"

She glanced at me, "Oh, Kaoru!"

Luna slid so she was sitting upright in the car, her book in her lap, pulling off her glasses, and she paused her I-Pod. I gave her a smile, remembering our kiss from the night before, and feeling my cheeks redden.

"I… I, uh, made you some cookies… 'cause I thought maybe you'd like some…" I said, feeling nervous. "H-Hinata… helped me…"

Luna smiled, standing up, and approaching me. "Oh, how sweet! Thank you, Kaoru."

She picked up on of the cookies, before taking a small nibble.

"These are great! Here, try some."

She took the remaining portion of her cookie and stuffed it in my mouth.

Was I really sharing cookies with Luna…?

"These are really good… you said Hinata helped?"

"Y-Yeah… since I've never baked anything before…"

"I'll have to thank her later."

A few seconds of silence passed between us.

Luna giggled as she looked me over, "You have some chocolate on your cheek."

I turned several shades of red as she stood on tip-toe, kissing me on the cheek. Luna then turned on her heel, heading for the bookshelf, and pulling off several volumes. I noticed they were all on History.

"Is History your favorite subject?" I inquired.

Luna nodded, "Just like Mori. We have some really interesting conversations. I know a lot of Japanese history now because of him. Especially about the Late Edo Era."

I blinked a few times, "We should do Shinsengumi cosplay again…" I muttered, telling myself to text Tamaki later about it.

"I'd love to see that!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Luna, how about you join in the next cosplay at the club? You could join Hinakarai!"

Luna's eyes sparkled, "I'd love that! It'd be really fun! Hinata say's its kinda fun getting fussed over by a buncha boys too!"

I laughed, "So you're up for it."

Luna whirled around to hug me. Startled, I tripped over my own two feet, and knocked into her. Luna hastily caught me before I fell. Blinking a few times, I realized just how close we were. I started to lean in to kiss her when we heard a knock on the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but your flight's leaving soon." Monalisa said, with a small smile. "The others are loading the car."

Blushing, I released Luna, moving to stand beside her quicker than a shot.

Oh, crap, I almost was caught kissing Luna by her MOM!!!!

"Thanks, Mom…" Luna immediately switched back to her polite demeanor.

Monalisa came inside, pulling her daughter into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, baby. Make sure you keep me updated, okay?"

Luna nodded and said, "I will."

"Remember what I told you, Kaoru." Monalisa smirked, turning to me.

I felt the impulse to side-step behind Luna.

"Ooooo, cookies!" Monalisa dove for the plate, making us sweatdrop.

Luna grabbed my wrist, "We should go now, Kaoru."

Making sure to grab the books, Luna and I hurried for the front doors, where the others were climbing into the car.

"Goodbye, Italy! Hullo, Japan!" Renesmé shouted, bursting through the sun roof.

Yoko face-palmed, "Nessie… sit down please."

Hinata giggled at the look on her cousin's face, "You can be insane the moment we get back home. I'm sure Umehito and Kirimi are going crazy without you."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Takashi, let's sit by the window with Yo-yo!" Hunny exclaimed.

Luna took one last look at her home, before sliding into the seat next to Hinata. I slid inside with Hikaru right behind me.

"Are you going to miss it?" Yoko asked.

Luna turned to look at her, "I think I can cope." She smiled at me admiringly, "At least I now know there's always someone here to catch me when I fall…"

Did she mean me?

"When we get back, I'm tackling Haruhi." Hinata declared.

"Sounds like fun!" Hikaru teased.

I glanced around the car.

Things are the way they're supposed to be…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, how cute. Now they're headed back to Japan. I wonder what they're gonna find when they get there? LOL. Review, please!**

**Musical Inspiration: Going Down in Flames – 3 Doors Down**

… **Monalisa scares me…**


	9. Episode 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 9**

**That Was Then**

We had only been back for a couple of days from our trip to Italy, when suddenly Tamaki had called us all over to his place for an emergency Host Club meeting. However, that didn't explain why Renesmé, Yoko, and Luna were also called for the meeting as well.

Well, at least until Tamaki told us his new idea…

"Milord say wha-?"

Tamaki released huggling Luna and Hinata together, throwing his arms out dramatically, "We are to throw a dance party for the last night of spring break!"

Yoko exchanged a look with Haruhi, "Uh, Tamaki, are you sure that's such a good idea? Won't Hikaru and you get jealous, especially if Kasanoda comes by?"

Hikaru grabbed Hinata, immediately hugging her in a very "mine" manner.

Renesmé snickered, "I heard a rumor that he's really with Tetsiya."

"Whoa?! Seriously?! That dude that looks like a chick?!" Hinata's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"That would be so perfect for _Moe, Moe_ _Diaries _Vol. 14!" Yoko squealed, yaoi fangirl hearts in her eyes.

Oh, yeah, I forgot that Female was now the assistant editor of that thing with Renge…

"So what's the attire?" Kyoya inquired, adjusting his glasses.

"I believe it should be a masquerade ball!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Haruhi and I were watching a movie with one in it, and I've been waiting for you guys to get back so we could plan it!"

"I like it!" Hikaru automatically exclaimed, "Masquerade Ball means masks and that means I can dance with Hinata all I want without problems!"

"Same here," Mori nodded, smiling down at Yoko, who blushed faintly.

"Yoko kinda stands out with her hair though…" Renesmé pointed out, "Same with Luna."

Haruhi had the quick solution, "Wigs,"

Yoko and Luna sweatdropped, "Curse our genetics…"

"You want the otaku like Kimiyushiko after ya?" Hinata pointed out.

"We'll need to order costumes… shall I go ahead and order ones for the girls as well?" Kyoya stated, writing in his black book.

I turned to Hikaru, who nodded at me, "We'll take care of the girls, Kyoya."

Hinata blinked, "Eh? You don't mean…?"

We smirked, "Time to make a visit to our place, Hinakarai!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Laughing, we grabbed the back of Hinata's shirt, holding her a few feet off the ground. She ran in place, screaming in fear, while Luna called for a car. While we waited for it, now holding Hinata in a double-arm lock, Tamaki continued.

"The ball will last from eight until midnight. At the stroke of midnight, something exciting should occur!"

"Like a kidnapping?" Hikaru and I teased.

Tamaki made a face, "Be serious, you two! And be _very_ careful as well! We've managed to hide our relationships from the customers, but we don't want anything else to happen! Hurt customers mean problems! BE CAREFUL!"

"Alright, alright," Hikaru and I replied.

"So planning for the ball, got it." Yoko nodded, "Nessie and I can be in charge of decorations."

Kyoya smiled, "Thank you, Yoko."

Hunny scratched his chin, "Maybe Ali can come with Chika."

"What about Satoshi? Should he come along too?" Yoko asked Mori.

"He can assist the Host Club and dance with some of the customers. I'm sure they'd fuss over him, since he does look a lot like Mori." Tamaki replied. He clapped his hands together, "It's settled then! Everyone, to your stations!"

Hinata seemed to realize it was time to leave. Her struggles started up again along with her tears. Yoko, Renesmé, and Luna all sweatdropped, patted her on the head, before following us out the door, and into the car. Somehow, we managed to keep Hinata restrained until we reached our estate.

"Mom's on another business trip…" Hikaru sighed, "We have no idea if Dad's gone or not. He's so quiet…"

Again, ninja.

"Do we have to tie her up?" I groaned, as Hinata started to kick.

"I have an idea!" Renesmé exclaimed, a light bulb going off. "Hikaru, kiss her! It should short-circuit her brain!"

Stress marks formed, "I AM NOT A DAMN ROBOT, RENESMÉ!! YOU TWO BETTER LEMME GO OR ELSE I'M GONNA – MMPH?!"

Hinata was cut off by Hikaru kissing her abruptly. Her muffled yelling soon ended as her dark forest green eyes fell closed, her cheeks turning pink, and her struggles ceasing almost immediately. I released Hinata, heading straight for the room with Mom's latest ballroom designs.

"How long does he have to keep doing that?" Yoko asked, blushing, and fidgeting awkwardly.

"She'll be calm in about thirty seconds." Renesmé glanced over her shoulder and sweatdropped, "Though I don't think we'll be seeing them for about ten-twenty minutes at this point."

Yoko full-body blushed, "There are people here!! Can't they make-out later?!"

Renesmé averted her eyes, "Apparently not…"

Luna said nothing, her own face red.

"Just shut the door so you don't have to accidentally see it," I said nonchalantly.

"K-Kaoru!? How can you just stand there and be so nonchalant about this?!"

I gave Yoko a look, "Hel-loh, Hinata practically lives here. I've been traumatized so much that it doesn't phase me anymore. Besides, don't act like you're so innocent. Hikaru and I have blackmail of you doing that with Mori anyways."

Not even a second after I finished that sentence, I got Sora upside my head.

"_**YOU BETTER HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW, YOU DEMON, OR I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!!**_"

After handing over the photos, and Luna bandaging the large lump on my head, I went back to going through the gowns and masks.

"Pick whichever one you like. Mom doesn't really care." I informed them.

Renesmé zipped over to the Goth-Lolita ones immediately, surprisingly with Yoko on her tail. Luna was walking along the rows of dresses, touching the fabric, her eyes wide in bewilderment. Sweatdropping, I dared sneak a peek through the door, and twitched slightly to see Hikaru and Hinata _still_ at it.

… Curse you, Nessie…

"What about this one, Yoko…?"

"Wow, this one's awesome, Nessie! Thanks!"

"Hey, Yoko, your friend Ali's Scottish or something, right?"

"Celtic. Why, Luna?"

"I found a pretty dress that I think she'll like."

"Awesome, that's perfect, Lulu!"

Lulu?

"Uh, Yoko, what did you just call Luna?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She doesn't have a nickname other than that degrading one Hikaru came up with," Yoko said simply, "So Nessie and I dubbed her after Lulu from Final Fantasy X."

"Ah…"

I turned back to looking for a dress for Renge. I knew that she would like to borrow one. I found a pretty pale pink gown with orange glitter sleeves and bow that would fit her. After about ten more minutes, Hinata and Hikaru entered the room, both blushing faintly, but smiling at one another. Yoko twitched slightly, coughed awkwardly, before holding up the dress she had chosen up to the mirror.

"That's perfect for you, Female." Hikaru stated.

Her black dress was knee length, pleated, and had a corset-like top with fishnet sleeves. It had silver ribbons that criss-crossed over the top, and a large purple bow. The dress that Luna had found for Ali was an off-the-shoulder short sleeved white blouse with emerald sleeves, with an emerald corset with black laces, and the bottom was pleated and emerald green. It parted in the middle and was white.

"With white tights and my black toe shoes, she'll look perfect." Renesmé stated.

The platinum blond had chosen a burgundy off-the shoulder long-sleeved gown with black lace across the bosom and ends of the sleeves.

"Luna, did you find one?" I turned to her.

Luna gave a shy nod, "This one?" She asked me, holding it up.

It was sleeveless and sparkling white, falling to the floor in pleats. My breath caught in my throat as I imagined Luna wearing it. My heart started to pound, my cheeks staining red, and I stammered my approval.

"Hi-na-ta!" Nessie sang, "Wear this one!"

She held up a pink one that Hinata screamed in fear at.

In the end, it was Hikaru who chose Hinata's gown. It was sleeveless with arm-sleeves, cascading to the floor in small ruffles, and started out a dark purple before fading to an amethyst at the hem. The sleeves had amethyst encrusted in them as well.

"We all set?" Luna asked softly.

The other girls gave a nod.

"Now for the masks!" Hikaru and I declared, activating the button that would reveal them.

Renesmé chose a black mask that look vampiric, Yoko chose a silver mask with small black flowers, Hinata was given a dark purple butterfly mask with amethysts encrusted in it, Luna chose a plain white mask, and I picked out an orange glittery one for Renge while Yoko picked out an emerald mask for Ali.

"The girls are all set," I called and told Tamaki.

"Wonderful! This ball is going to be one of our most memorable events ever!"

Milord always said that.

But that was then…

And this was now.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Come on, you guys seriously should've expected another dance sooner. The last one I had was the last chapter of SAH. Now, be the good little peoples that you are, and click the button, submit a review, and love the episode! **

**Musical Inspiration: That Was Then – Jesse McCartney**

**Torturing Yoko is fun. **


	10. Episode 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 10**

**Could It Be?**

"Welcome, precious butterflies, to our Masquerade Ball. Feel free to dance with your favorite hosts to the fullest, enjoy yourselves, and share your beauty among us." Tamaki said, bowing before the sea of masked girls. "Also, please enjoy the company of our guest, Morinozuka Satoshi."

We all smiled, wearing 18th centaury French costumes in different shades. Tamaki was in white, Kyoya was in maroon, Haruhi was in red, Mori was in black, Hunny was in yellow, Hikaru was in cerulean, and I was in dark purple. Satoshi was wearing a dark blue outfit, the girls giggling over the sight of Mori's younger brother, and he was grinning like crazy.

Hinata happened to be "excused" from this event. I glanced and saw Yoko, Luna, Hinata, Renesmé, Nekozawa, Chika, and Ali. Yoko was wearing a raven-colored wig over her hair and Luna was wearing a dark brown one. Nekozawa was wearing a black suit with his wig, having refused to remove it. Chika was wearing a black suit with a green tie, and was blushing as he held hands with Ali, his steady girlfriend.

"Wow, which ones in blue and which ones in purple?" one of Hikaru and my regulars asked curiously.

"Hikaru's in blue," I said.

"Kaoru's in purple," Hikaru replied.

The giggled, asking for a dance.

"This is so much fun!" Hunny laughed, dancing with Yoko, and twirling her like crazy.

Yoko looked green, "Hunny, I'm going to be sick!"

Hunny released her, and she twirled into Mori's arms. Immediately, the green turned to red, and he smiled down at her.

"Go, Yoko!"

Ali and Chika laughed, dancing a few feet away, next to Nessie and Nekozawa. They stopped laughing the moment Satoshi cut in, stealing Chika away from Ali, who fumed and chased after the cackling brother of Mori, who was just teasing Chika and her for the fun of it.

"I want to dance with Nessie!" Hunny said sweetly, tugging on Nekozawa's sleeve.

Nekozawa chuckled and said, "Very well."

He released his fiancée over to the blond.

"U-Umehito?!" Nessie exclaimed, gapping.

"You're mine right now, Nessie!" Hunny teased, "I love you too!"

Renesmé sighed and smiled down at him, "You're lucky you're so cute, Hunny."

"Where's Milord?" I murmured.

Hikaru spotted him, "Gwah?!"

I cocked my head to the side, "What's up, Hikaru?"

I looked and found him dancing with Hinata, who was attempting to escape to Bossa Nova.

Ah, Hikaru was not only jealous of Tamaki dancing with Hinata, but because of Bossa Nova too…

That made sense.

"Where's Looney?" Hikaru then said, in an attempt to divert attention away from his jealousy.

"Dancing with Haruhi," I said, indicating to them.

I didn't have a single problem with it either.

Well, mainly since they're both girls.

"You're such an excellent dancer, Kaoru." the girl I was dancing with sighed.

"So are you, Hikaru!" added the other girl.

Hikaru turned and smirked at me as we danced side-by-side.

"I'd much rather be dancing with you, Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

Our partners squealed in reply, grabbing onto each other, while Hikaru started to dance with me instead. He swept me across the dance floor, both of us snickering, glad that our plan had worked.

I noticed that Yoko, Luna, Hinata, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi had slipped away. Ali was now safely back in Chika's arms, and Hunny was doing damage control with Kyoya when it came to the guests. Kiyoshi and Ian had arrived, giving them two extra bodies to use as dancers for the ladies. Renge was inevitably searching for Haruhi, but she settled for a dance with Satoshi instead.

Hikaru and I danced all the way toward the private garden that Kyoya had set up for us to use to dance with our girls' without fear.

Once we slipped outside unnoticed, Hikaru released me with a twirl, and I ended up being caught by Luna. She smiled at me, her eyes closed, and we began to dance. I smiled at her, gripping her hand slightly, and watching as her dress twirled with her.

"Yoko's with Mori…" Luna whispered softly. "And Hinata's dancing with Hikaru. We even got Haruhi and Tamaki out here, though it looks more like something from _Moe, Moe Diaries_."

I twirled her, watching how her wig moved some, revealing her beautiful pale purple locks underneath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yoko and Mori slow dancing, Yoko pressing her head against his heart. Hikaru was doing the waltz with Hinata, who was giggling. Tamaki was gushing over Haruhi, who was rolling her eyes at him with a small smile on her cute face.

I could hear the music from the ballroom floating softly through the air into the moonlit garden.

_I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see; you were always with me…_

Luna blushed suddenly, lowering her gaze from mine.

_Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you_?

"Luna…"

"K-Kaoru…"

_Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you_?

I smiled down at her, us dancing slowly underneath the full moon.

It was like right out of a fairytale.

This spell wasn't going to fade away.

The carriage would remain a carriage.

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives; I can see it in your eyes…_

I twirled her again, her wig cascading to the ground, freeing her long beautiful locks. They danced around her petite frame. Her sparrow pendent caught the moonlight, glowing brightly. Her toffee cheeks were radiant from a blush, her ocean blue eyes meeting mine slowly.

"K-Kaoru… I think I'm… falling for you…" Luna whispered.

_Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you_? _Oh, that it's you… Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? Oh, it's you…_

My hand went to the nape of her neck. Immediately, I crushed her lips to mine, kissing her with as much love that I could. Luna let out a squeak of surprise mixed with joy. Our kiss lasted for a full minute before I pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Luna…"

Her name fell from my trembling lips, my eyes searching hers, seeing only realization and sincerity sparkling within her gaze.

I had found her.

I had found my moon.

My angel in the night.

All along, it truly had been Luna Italia.

"'You are my light in the dark; you are the being in my heart…'" I whispered.

Luna blinked a few times as I brought her hand to my lips, brushing my lips across her knuckles tenderly, and stepped back. Then and there, under the moon high within the midnight sky, I got down on one knee, and looked up at Luna's face.

"Marry me, Luna." I whispered, "I love you…"

Her face-flamed, Hikaru and Hinata both freezing, identical looks of shock plastered on their faces.

Beatcha too it, Hikaru.

Luna stammered, "K-Kaoru?"

I waited for her answer.

Terrified of the thought of rejection.

My heart pounded in absolute fear and horror.

Her lips parted, trembling slightly, her ocean blue eyes wide in bewilderment, yet filling with tears.

"Yes…"

Then that one word that sounded like a chorus of angels cascaded from her lips.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: AW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Musical Inspiration: Could It Be? – Christy Carlson Romano**

**Betcha you lot are trying to hurry onto the next episode. LOL.**


	11. Episode 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 11**

**Black Butterfly**

"Kaoru?! Kaoru?!"

I was snatched by the back of my shirt, and pulled into an immediate glomp by none other than my Mom.

"Sweetie, is it true? Are you engaged to the Italia girl?" Mom exclaimed.

I blinked, "Mom that happened like two weeks ago."

Mom pouted, "Sweetie, I've been on a trip for three! Of course I only just now heard about it from Ichigo!" She pinched my cheeks, "I am so proud of you honey! What did Monalisa say?"

I paled at the memory, "Basically gave us her blessing, along with promising future removal of necessary body parts." I sweatdropped.

"Where is the little darling?" Mom inquired then.

"Hiding with Hinakarai." I admitted.

Mom then looked me over, "Hikaru's dressed differently from you today, right?"

I gave a nod, "He's wearing red today. Why?"

"I need to bug him about popping the question to Hinakarai, that's why!" Mom whined, "I can't have only one of my baby boys engaged while the other just sits around! He's been dating that girl for so long, and they truly are in love!"

I sweatdropped, "Mom, I don't think pressuring them is a good idea…"

"I WANT HINAKARAI AS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you say!"

I ducked out of sight, watching my mother cackle in glee, before she darted inside.

Yup, Hikaru and I definitely took after her…

Were we really that scary?

"Kaoru?"

I scrambled out of hiding when I saw Luna emerging on the terrace. She greeted me with an enthusiastic hug, which I returned with a quick kiss, and we sat down together underneath the parasail.

"Your mom passed me, in search of Hikaru. What's up?"

"Hehehehehe… Tormenting him about marriage again."

Luna blinked, "She does that a lot, doesn't she?"

I sighed and replied, "Whenever she's in town…"

"Guess what I heard?" Luna said, smiling, as she propped her chin in her hand.

"What?"

"Mori's going to propose to Yoko soon."

My jaw dropped, "Mori?! And Female?!"

"Tamaki wants to ask Haruhi to marry him too, but there are problems with his Grandmother and Ranka."

"Hinakarai can soften up Ranka, but when it comes to Tamaki's grandmother…" I let out an irritated sigh, "That woman has to drop dead before he can ever be truly happy."

Luna shook her head, "I hate that woman… why does she have to does this to him?"

I swirled my straw in my iced tea, "Milord's illegitimate, Luna. He was a love child and in result to that… Tamaki has to suffer for it."

"But that shouldn't matter! Blood is blood! He is still her grandchild!" Luna exclaimed.

"No one can open her eyes to that fact, Luna, no matter how many people say that."

There were footsteps as someone climbed onto the terrace, "He grew up friendless… constantly worried about his mother…" Kyoya said softly, "Sorry for the intrusion, but there's something we have to discuss. It concerns Tamaki."

"Come join us, Kyoya." Luna said softly.

Kyoya nodded before taking the seat beside me.

"Tamaki's only childhood friend is talking about running away from home."

"Huh?! Running away?! Why?!" Luna's blue eyes were livid with worry.

Kyoya produced a few photographs from Tamaki's younger days. One was of him with a pretty girl around Hinata's height with ivory skin, shoulder-length black hair, and stunning scarlet colored eyes.

"This is Meichitaka Kotarō, the only daughter of Meichitaka Akuryō, who runs a company in Transylvania. Akuryō has gone to the point of raising Kotarō in the place of the son he never had. She's sick of it and is desperate enough to run all the way across Europe and here to Japan. Tamaki is the only one she can turn to at this point."

"Poor girl…" Luna whispered, her heart going out to her.

Kyoya nodded and replied, "She knows each of us from Tamaki. I'm surprised he kept her from all of you."

I nodded, "Me too. It's not like him to hide things from us."

"KYOYA, SAVE ME!!"

We turned to see Hinata bursting from the house. She leapt into Kyoya's arms. He merely blinked a few times.

I didn't blame him.

Hinata wasn't really the type to go crying to Kyoya of all people.

"COME BACK HERE, HINAKARAI! I WANT YOU TO TRY ON LUNA'S WEDDING DRESS!"

"MAKE HER GO AWAY! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Mom skidded onto the terrace, wedding dress in hand, and we all sweatdropped. Hikaru came running out after her a few seconds later.

"M-MOM! QUIT HARASSING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Dad emerged from the house, gently grabbed Mom, and pulled her back into the house. Hinata scrambled out of Kyoya's arms, collapsed to her knees, and cried to the sky with waterfalls falling from her eyes.

"Thank you, Lord in heaven!"

Collective sweatdrop.

"Hey, Kaoru, who said you could sick Mom on us anyways?" Hikaru twitched, "Just because you wanted to go ahead and propose doesn't mean that Hinata and I are ready!"

"But, Hikaru, I didn't sick her on you! She did that on her own free will!" I defended myself.

Hikaru pouted, "Geez…."

Luna placed her finger to her bottom lip, "You know, I am kind of surprised that you two _aren't_ engaged. Kaoru and I didn't even date, he just asked me to marry him."

"Trust me; the way you two were acting, it was like you guys were a couple since the day you two met." Kyoya simply said, resulting in us to blush. "And as for Hikaru and Hinata, I'm still in the dark about them also."

Hinata climbed to her feet, avoiding Hikaru's eyes.

"I've thought about it… a lot recently, considering Kaoru's proposal and Mori's plans to propose…" She started out saying softly, "And… I think that if Hikaru does propose to me anytime soon… I'll say "yes"."

Hikaru's face turned pink, his gold eyes rapidly blinking, before he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Without warning, Hinata took off toward the railing of the terrace, and swung herself over it.

"Hinata?!" Luna, Hikaru, and I all shouted, lunging forward.

She landed on her feet and took off running down the driveway, her layered locks flying behind her as she ran.

"Go after her, idiot!" I shouted at my brother.

Hikaru staggered from the railing, before (stupidly) lunging over it himself. Unlike his skater girlfriend, he ended up landing on his side, twitching from the pain. After regaining his senses, Hikaru took off after Hinata.

"C'mon, we have to go after them!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing my hand, before we ran into the house, and then out the front doors.

"Into my car!" Kyoya exclaimed.

We dived inside, Kyoya giving orders to follow after Hikaru's distant figure. Luna and I watched out the window as we caught up with Hikaru, who was oblivious to us. Kyoya gave orders to follow him at a slower pace. We could see Hinata now, who was heading for the cemetery.

"I wonder what's going to happen…" Luna whispered, taking my hand, and lacing our fingers.

I squeezed gently, "Perhaps time will stand still…"

The car pulled over to the curb near the cemetery entrance. Hikaru had just followed Hinata inside. We climbed out of the car and slipped into the cemetery behind them, quickly dodging behind a crypt. We were close enough to hear and see everything. Hinata had just reached a large tree, breathing heavily, and pressing her forehead against the bark. I noticed her black butterfly charm swing, catching the sunlight.

"Hinata…"

Hikaru approached her timidly, looking as nervous as I had felt the night I proposed to Luna. Hinata stiffened, turning slowly, her dark green eyes wide.

"You followed me…? Why?!"

Hikaru looked down and whispered, "To do something I should've done a long time ago…"

His hands took Hinata's, his Cheshire cat charm touching her swallow-tailed butterfly one gently. Luna bit her lip, suppressing the urge to squeal, and Kyoya smiled in spite of himself.

"Hinata… you know how much I love you… and I want to be with you forever. Please, will you be my bride and marry me?" Hikaru whispered.

The breeze rustled the leaves of the tree above them. Tears filled Hinata's eyes, slipping down her cheeks soundlessly.

She nodded and whispered, "Yeah…"

Hikaru pulled her close, before picking her up, and twirling her. Their lips met in a brief kiss. Luna tackled me in a hug, closing her own tear-filled eyes, and smiling brightly. I held her tightly.

And ever since October, I felt as if the bonds between Hikaru and me had strengthened…

Luna had healed my broken heart when it came to my twin brother.

"I love you…" I whispered to Luna the same time Hikaru did to Hinata.

Hinata and Luna both replied softly, "I love you, too…"

Kyoya smiled and said, "We should get back before they do, and otherwise Hinata may as well throw us over a cliff side."

Nodding, Luna and I slipped back out of the cemetery behind him, completely filled with joy over Hikaru and Hinata's engagement. As I went to climb inside the car, I saw a black butterfly land in a puddle on the sidewalk next to me.

I smiled and closed the door.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: It's about time Hikaru!! LOL!! Please review, love, etc…**

**Musical Inspiration: Sakasama no Cho – Hell Girl Opening**

**GASP! Only 4 more episodes left!**


	12. Episode 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 12**

**Heart of Sword**

"Oh, wow! They all look so handsome!"

"Haruhi is Okita! He has to be!"

"It's so cool seeing Hinata and Luna dressed up as Shinsengumi too! Who knew that girls could pull it off?"

I chuckled along with Hikaru as the customers gushed over our Shinsengumi outfits. Hinata and Luna were sweatdropping, completely surrounded by not only guys, but girls' as well. Yoko was with Renge, giggling, especially since Hikaru and I had kidnapped Nekozawa and forced him into Shinsengumi cosplay as well. He was blood red, especially since Renesmé was completely lovestruck, and hanging onto his arm.

"They're having fun," I grinned.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "They deserve to be gushed over."

I blinked, "You're not jealous? That's a first."

"Hey!"

"Sorry…"

Our ears perked up at the sound of the doors opening. A second later, we heard a screech of horror.

"How dare you dress these maidens in this garbage!!"

… Don't tell me…

Lobelia.

A/N: I had to throw them in at least in one story! They're pretty funny.

Benibara, Suzuran, and Hinagaku all had horrified expressions on their faces. Haruhi paled and dove behind Tamaki in an attempt to hide herself. Kyoya, Hikaru, and I approached them, intervening so they couldn't approach Hinata and Luna.

"What are you three doing here?" Hikaru and I demanded.

Hinagaku glared at us, "We came to visit Haruhi, only to find this… this… blasphemy!"

Benibara clenched her fists, "Explain yourselves!! What are you doing to these young maidens?!"

"Not scaring the living hell out of them, that's for certain." Hikaru replied, glaring. "Stay away from Hinata and Luna."

The two of them exchanged a look, "What's wrong with us dressed like this? Heck, I would love it if there really were female Shinsengumi." Luna said.

Hinata gave a nod, "How come a girl can't fight in the revolution, huh? I'm from Kyoto!"

Tamaki and Hunny both blinked at this news, "You are?"

"Born and raised there until I was seven, then we moved here." Hinata explained, "And I like Kyoto. I wish that I could've been there during the revolution! I'd be kicking all of the bad guys' butts!"

Renesmé grabbed her cousin, "Time to get you outta the past, Hinata."

"Hey, Renesmé paws off! I like this outfit!" Hinata cried, as she was being dragged toward the changing area.

Yoko slipped behind the Lobelia girls silently, pulled up her rolled up copy of _Moe, Moe Diaries_, and smacked the three upside the head with three quick strokes.

"Get outta here. I've heard about you three, and I don't like you." She growled, "Or do you want Sora and Roxas in your faces?"

"Why you-?!"

Tamaki broke in, "Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't mess with Miss Yoko if I were you. She does take kendo from the National Champion."

Benibara, Suzuran, and Hinagaku all paled as they looked up at Mori, resting his sword over his shoulder, impassively staring down at them.

"Wanna battle?" Hikaru and I challenged, hands on the hilts of our swords.

"Bring it on!" Suzuran replied, stancing herself.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"OW!" whined all three girls, clutching their heads.

Yoko rested her rolled up magazine over her shoulder, smirking.

_POW! POW!  
_

"YEOW!"

Hikaru and I glared at Haruhi, who had struck us upside the head as well, while we clutched our throbbing crowns.

Kyoya spoke, "There will be no violence coming from members of the Host Club, especially in front of the customers." He turned to the Zuka Club, "I'm asking you to please leave."

Benibara turned on her heel, "Come on, girls."

Hinagaku locked her eyes on us, "This isn't over! We will set these maidens free!"

"TAKE A HIKE!" Hinata, who had escaped from Nessie, chucked her sandal at her head.

They slammed the door as they left. We went back to our customers, apologizing repeatedly. They forgave us, before everything settled back down. I smiled when I saw that Reiko was visiting Hunny, and things were going relatively normal. For the rest of the club time, I watched them, wondering if Hunny would ever find the right person for him. Once the last customer (Bossa Nova) had left, we headed for the changing area.

"Hey, Milord?" I called as we stripped out of our costumes.

"What is it?" He replied.

"What's the news on your childhood friend? Is she still going to run away?"

Tamaki glared at Kyoya, "I told you not to tell the others about Kotarō!"

Kyoya made a face, "They were worried, what else could I do?"

"Yo, answer my question!"

"Things have simmered down for now, but I'm not sure how much more she can take."

I watched as Mori and Hunny finished changing and left the area, "Hey, do you think that she might fall for Hunny if she does come?"

Tamaki thought about it, "I'm not sure. Kotarō and I are fairly close, and I'm the only guy she's ever actually talked to."

"Poor girl…" Hikaru and I sweatdropped.

Tamaki took a page out of Hinata's book and chucked his sandals at us. We evaded them with ease, before we pulled on our blazers, and buttoned them up.

"Hey, Tamaki, are you ready yet? We have to go to the supermarket and pick up dinner." Haruhi called from the other side of the curtain.

"Ready, darling!" Tamaki rushed out of the changing area in excitement.

Kyoya chuckled, "I'm so glad for Haruhi… she's the only one who can keep that idiot in line…"

Boy was he right about that.

"Takashi, where are we going?" Yoko blushed, as Mori picked her up.

"Surprise," Mori grunted.

Hunny winked at us.

… HE REALLY IS GOING TO PROPOSE?! HOLY CRAP!!

Mori left, carrying Yoko, and we all scrambled toward the window. Kyoya even went to the means of setting up the speaker so we could hear what was going on from the microphone he had slipped on Yoko. Minutes later, Mori was headed for the rose garden maze. He placed Yoko on her feet, grabbed her hand, and started to steer her through it toward the fountain with the cherub.

"Takashi?" Yoko said.

We all grinned wildly.

"Go, Yoko!" Haruhi whispered with Tamaki.

Mori got down on one knee before her. We knew that Yoko was blushing severely by this point. He withdrew a box, opening it, and then clearly speaking.

"Will you marry me, Yoko?"

"YES!!!!!!!!"

And then Mori was flat on his back in a lip lock.

… Sweatdrop.

And so the engagement between Kurosaki Yoko and Morinozuka Takashi was formed.

"Aw!" Luna, Nessie, and Hinata all squealed happily.

"Lucky…" Tamaki sniffed, tears rolling down his face like a waterfall.

It was clear Milord was envious because he couldn't propose to Haruhi just yet…

"Aw, Kyo, we'll find your true love soon enough!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping onto Kyoya's back, and hugging him.

Kyoya smiled and said, "That's quite alright, Hunny. I'm fine."

Hunny pouted cutely, "You sure?"

"Yes, Hunny, I am. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kyoya turned to leave.

"Kyoya, wait." Haruhi grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "Want to have dinner with Tamaki and me tonight?"

Kyoya blinked a few times in surprise, "Alright…"

Haruhi smiled up at him with her adorable smile, "Great! Let's go!" She grabbed Tamaki's wrist and started to lead the two of them out the doors, "I'll call you later, Hinata!"

"Bye!" Hinata laughed.

Hikaru and I sweatdropped, "Hinata…?"

She blinked her dark forest eyes at us, "Hmm?"

"Uh… why are you still in your Shinsengumi cosplay?"

Hinata fidgeted before taking off for the black doors that led to the Black Magic Club, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TAKE IT OFF! IT'S MINE!"

Luna exchanged a look with us, "Um…"

"Hina's a maniac whenever it comes to the Shinsengumi." Hunny giggled.

"That explains why Rurouni Kenshin's one of her favorite animes then…" Luna replied.

Hikaru gapped, "That explains why she was trying to dress me up as Sanosuke then!"

I snorted at that along with Luna. We then burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Hey now, what's so funny?"

Hunny leapt onto Hikaru's back, "Hika needs to learn some other things about Hina if he wants to marry her!"

Blushing, my brother rubbed the back of his neck, before he turned to look out the window. Yoko and Mori were now hugging in happiness, the engagement ring on her left hand, sparkling in the sunset.

Another day had ended…

And everyone was with the people they loved.

I couldn't ask for anything more.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: LOL, Hinata has a Shinsengumi fetish. Makes you wonder what she's going to put Hikaru through when they get older. ROFL. Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Heart of Sword – Rurouni Kenshin Ending**

**Hmm… what to do with only three chappies left…**


	13. Episode 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 13**

**Bubbly**

"Sleepover at the Hitachiin Manor!" Hinata and Luna sang, the moment our butler answered the door.

Hikaru and I sweatdropped, cocking our heads to the side.

It wasn't everyday that Hinata and Luna showed up on our doorstep in pajamas with pillows tucked under their arms.

"Uh… what are you two doing here?" Hikaru asked.

Hinata made a face, "Weren't you listening? We're having a sleepover!"

I pointed at my twin brother and I, "We're having a sleepover with you, our fiancées?"

"And is that so wrong?" Luna teased. "Yuzuha and Ichigo arranged it."

… Not making sense…

"Oh well!" Hikaru tackled Hinata in a huggle, "I get to spend time with my Hinata! That's all that matters!"

I glanced at the sky behind Luna, "Uh-oh, looks like it's gonna rain."

Hinata squeaked and dove inside the house. We turned on our heel, our identical house slippers padding against the floor as we headed for the stairs, and the girls followed us. We headed for our bedroom.

"Um… I'm going to feel like a real jerk for asking, but which twin is which?" Luna whispered.

We turned and cocked our heads to the side, "How about we play the "Which One is Hikaru?" game? If you guess wrong then we play a penalty game, Looney!"

Now was also the chance to see if Hinata could tell us apart too…

"Let's see…"

Luna started out by getting nose-to-nose with each of us and staring at us intensely. After a few seconds of this, I felt my face flood with warmth. Luna smirked and poked Hikaru in the chest.

"This one's Hikaru."

"Your reasoning?" Hikaru replied.

Luna giggled and replied, "You didn't blush."

Crap!

"Now it's Hinakarai's turn." I sang.

Hikaru and I switched places repeatedly; twirling around a few times, before we both froze, grinning identically at Hinata. She didn't even have to look at us.

"This one's Hikaru, this one's Kaoru."

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong!!"

Hinata glared and replied, "I'm right, don't even try it. I can tell you apart like Haruhi. It's in my blood."

Hikaru cursed softly, "Alright, fine, you win."

Hinata and Luna exchanged a look. They then leaned forward, pressing their palms against their thighs, and smirking.

"Now you two have to play a penalty game of ours!" they sang in unison.

I exchanged a terrified look with Hikaru, having a bad feeling about this. Giggling, the girls grabbed our hands, and dragged us into the dark bedroom. The only lights on were the two beside lamps. With amazing force, Hinata and Luna tossed us onto the bed. The next thing we knew, we were being pinned down.

"W-What a-are y-you doing?" Hikaru stammered.

"Despiking your hair," Hinata chuckled, "Luna's been going crazy. She wants to see it straight."

"Hey, now, I like my spikes!" Hikaru protested.

Hinata pinned his hands above his head, "Don't try it. Keep in mind it's my hobby to beat up Ian."

We whimpered, unable to free ourselves. Hinata and Luna were about to continue on with their torture until lightning flashed outside of the window, thunder rumbled, and the lights flickered on and off. Hinata's dark green eyes flickered with fear, and she became immobilized.

"Hinata…?" Hikaru breathed her name softly.

The lights went out, sending us into darkness. Hinata and Luna both screamed. The bed shifted as Hinata scrambled off it, taking off running across the room, with Hikaru taking off after her. Luna threw her arms around me, trembling slightly.

"Shhh… it's alright…" I coaxed.

"I don't like blackouts, Kaoru…" Luna whimpered.

I managed to sit up, "Come on, under the covers." I urged.

Luna and I slipped under them, huddled together, with my arms wrapped around her tenderly. We could hear Hikaru coaxing Hinata out of the closet over the sound of the rain sliding down the window panes.

"You okay now?" I asked softly.

Luna nodded, "You know, this reminds me of a song." She took a deep breath before singing, "'The rain is fallin' on my window pane, we are hidin' in a safer place. Under covers stayin' dry and warm, you give me feelings that I adore.'"

"Ironic. Cute… but ironic."

The bed shifted and I peeked to see Hikaru climbing into it, Hinata in his arms. She had her arms locked around his neck, her legs locked around his waist, and she was trembling violently. He pulled the covers over them as well, meeting us under them.

"Managed to get her out of there. She had somehow managed to climb onto the shelf above." Hikaru whispered, "Are you okay, Looney?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Make it stop…" Hinata whined, "I _hate_ rain…"

I reached over and rubbed her back, "It's okay, Hinata. It can't get you in here."

Luna stroked her chocolate brown hair, "Yeah, Kaoru's right. We're here for you, Hinata."

Hinata slowly opened her teary eyes, gazing at us in surprise. I fondled around underneath one of the pillows and clicked on my reading light, illuminating the area. Hikaru smiled, lightly kissing Hinata's hair and cheek, and she weakly smiled.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

Luna cuddled up to me and yawned, "I'm tired…"

Hikaru yawned as well, "Yeah, me too… today sure did drain us."

"I'm… glad for Mori… and Female…" I said between yawns.

Hinata closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

"I'm taking it we're all sleeping together…" Hikaru said tiredly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Looks… like it…" Luna mumbled, before she cuddled up to me, gently gripping my pajama shirt, and her ocean blue eyes shut. "'Night…"

Hikaru shifted to his side, Hinata's arms now hanging loosely around his neck, and she snuggled up to him as she slept. Soon, his eyes also fell closed. I clicked out the light, wrapped an arm around Luna, and closed my own eyes.

I found myself in a dream.

"Luna…?" I whispered, "Hinata…?"

They were kneeling down together, in the Hitachiin Manor Courtyard, smiles of adoration on their faces.

What surprised me were the two sets of twins standing before them.

A little girl with auburn hair layered hair, and dark forest green eyes stood before Hinata along with a boy with spiky chocolate brown hair and the same colored eyes. Their faces were identical.

"Aren't you two so sweet… bringing Mommy and Auntie Luna flowers?" Hinata said happily, "There you go, Akari. Here you go, Haoru." She kissed them both on the forehead, "Now play nice with each other and your cousins."

Luna was hugging the little girl and boy together. They all had pale purple locks, the girl's falling to her elbows, and her bangs were cut directly above her gold eyes. The boy's hair fell to his ears, just like mine did whenever it was straight. He also had gold eyes. Their faces too were identical, their skin fair like mine.

"Let's find a present for Daddy and Uncle Hikaru, alright?" Luna said softly, "Alrighty Koemi, Mushra?"

"Kay, Momma." they said together.

Koemi reached out and took Haoru's hand, the two of them giggling and running off together, while Akari tackled Mushra in a hug, and he started giving her a piggy-back ride.

I gazed in not only bewilderment, but pride as well as I watched them stumble across the courtyard, their mothers watching them lovingly.

What I was seeing had to be the future…

I was gazing upon my son and daughter…

Koemi…

Mushra…

And their beautiful mother and my wife, Luna…

They were my family, my world.

But I was also seeing Hikaru's future children as well, my niece Akari, and my nephew, Haoru…

Hikaru would name his son after me…

"Let's find a frog for Daddy and Uncle Kaoru!" Akari laughed.

"Okay!" Mushra agreed eagerly.

Koemi and Haoru shuffled through some grass, "Do you see any cool bugs yet?"

"Not yet…"

I closed my eyes, tears filling them.

And when I awoke, tears were in my eyes. The storm was over, the full moon hanging in the midnight sky, and Hikaru, Hinata, and Luna were all breathing deeply, and sleeping soundlessly. I reached over and shook Hikaru awake.

"Hikaru… Hikaru…"

"Ugh…?"

He opened his eyes.

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"I had a dream I wanna tell you about." I whispered excitedly, "I had a dream about our kids!"

Hikaru was wide awake now, "Really? What'd they look like? What were their names? Were they twins?"

Laughing, I closed my eyes, took Hikaru's hands in my own, and told him about Akari, Haoru, Koemi, and Mushra. By the time I was finished, tears were sparkling in his eyes as well.

"I love you, Kaoru…"

"I love you too, Hikaru…"

Hikaru moved to lie back down, pulling Hinata into his arms, and kissing her lightly on the forehead. I leaned down, tenderly brushing tendrils out of Luna's face.

"You are going to bless me with beautiful children…" we whispered softly in their ears, before closing our eyes once more.

I felt bubbly inside as I thought of my son, daughter, niece, and nephew…

And about my future wife and sister-in-law.

I couldn't ask for anything else…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw. Just a little cute chappie. Please review.**

**Musical Inspiration: Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**

**What'd you guys think of the Hitachiin Children?**


	14. Episode 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV.**

**Episode 14**

**Redemption**

"Amusement Park! Amusement Park! Amusement Park!" Hikaru and I chanted eagerly with Hunny.

Haruhi and Hinata sweatdropped, "Guys, don't run off." Haruhi said sternly.

I looked around our group, peering at the excited faces. Mori was standing next to Yoko; Renesmé had latched on to Nekozawa's arm, and was holding Kirimi's hand with her other; Kyoya was writing in his black book, not looking even relatively interested; Tamaki was gushing over how cute Haruhi looked today; Hinata was double checking that we had our tickets, stress marks forming as her ex-co-worker Ian kept nudging her; Kiyoshi was talking to Renesmé softly, looking uncomfortable; Hunny was impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyeing the snack bar only ten feet away like a wolf eyeing its prey; and Luna was gazing absentmindedly at the Ferris Wheel.

"Okay, since this place is so big, I think it's a good idea that we split up into groups of at least three or four." Haruhi stated, "And let's make sure to meet up right here in a couple of hours. If anyone's missing, we'll send out a search party, okay? We don't want anything bad to happen."

"That's a great idea, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, amethyst eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

Kyoya glanced around our group, "We should decide who is going with whom now."

Hikaru and I immediately grabbed Hinata and Luna's arms. Ian made a face and grabbed Hinata's other arm.

"You get to hang out with her all the time, Hikaru. I wanna hang out with Hinakarai." Ian growled.

"Why not just join their group?" Renesmé suggested.

Kiyoshi joined Nekozawa, Kirimi, and her group. Mori, Yoko, and Hunny were in another. Kyoya was forcefully made to join Tamaki and Haruhi's group. Much to Hikaru's dismay, Hinata agreed to let Ian join our group.

"Yes!!" Ian huggled the smaller girl, resulting in her to punch him off.

"One hour," Kyoya reminded us, before he turned to follow our bumbling president and Haruhi.

"Snacks! Snacks! Snacks!" Hunny cheered eagerly, as Mori and Yoko followed him to the snack bar.

"C'mon, Kirimi! Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round!" Renesmé gushed, huggling the three-year-old lovingly.

"Okay, Sissy!" Kirimi replied, cheering.

Nekozawa and Kiyoshi followed silently.

Hinata turned to us, "So what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Roller Coaster!" Hikaru, Ian, and I all shouted.

Hinata sweatdropped, "Great…"

Luna patted her on the head, "It'll be alright."

We headed straight for the biggest, fastest, and scariest roller coaster, dragging Hinata behind us. We got in line, bouncing eagerly, and chatted about how awesome the ride was going to be.

"Hey, Lulu, are you okay?" Hinata couldn't help asking.

"I'm fine, Rikku," Luna replied, tearing her eyes from the Ferris Wheel.

Ian looked entirely confused, "Eh? Who are Lulu and Rikku?"

The girls giggled and said, "Final Fantasy X. I'm Lulu, Hinata's Rikku, and Yoko's Yuna. They're our nicknames for each other." Luna explained.

"Oh…" Ian sweatdropped.

"Hey, it's our turn!" I realized.

We scrambled out the gate. This particular roller coaster seated five per row. Ian got on the end, with Hinata next to him, and Hikaru on her other side. I sat next to Hikaru, and Luna ended up on the other end. We were buckled and strapped in, eagerly waiting for the ride to start.

"Here we go!" Hikaru and I cheered, as the car began to inch up the small hill.

We paused for a whole five seconds before the coaster went spiraling down. Hinata was screaming her head off with Luna, Ian was cackling like a madman, and Hikaru and I threw our hands up in the air, having the time of our lives. The coaster went up another hill, this time the hill larger and steeper, and we had an experience of going about seventy miles per hour upside down and on loop-de-loops.

"I WANT UNCLE TAMAKI!" Hinata screeched at the top of her lungs at one point, "I WANT UNCLE TAMAKI!"

A/N: (giggles) DQ17, I believe you know where that reference has come from. (nudge-nudge)

The coaster began to slow, inching across a straight platform, Hinata clutching her shirt over her heart, and Luna laughed.

"Thank… God… It's… over…" She panted.

Or so she thought.

We reached the end of the platform, before the coaster did an unexpected nosedive, which made all of us shriek. Our hands were thrown into the air involuntarily, and we all grabbed hands in fear.

Finally, the real end came, and we all climbed out of the coaster, our knees shaking, and our hearts trying desperately to escape our chests. Trembling, we left the roller coaster, heading far from it, over to a small coffee shop where Kyoya was sitting inconspicuously, in an attempt to act like he didn't know Tamaki in any way, shape, or form.

"TAMAKI!!" Hinata wailed.

Haruhi and Tamaki turned from where Tamaki was desperately attempting to win Haruhi a prize. Hinata lunged, wrapped her arms around Tamaki's waist, and starting to sob uncontrollably. After a few minutes of her incoherent explanation, Milord turned an evil eye on Ian, Hikaru, and me.

"Stay away from the scary rides!!" He hissed.

I collapsed in a seat a table away from Kyoya, "Trust us; we're not going anywhere near another ride like _that_."

Hikaru panted, "That thing was terrifying even for _us_."

I glanced around and saw Luna was gone.

"Luna?!" I cried out in panic.

"Calm down, she's right there." Kyoya said, sipping his coffee.

I turned to see Luna at the concession stand, purchasing smoothies for all of us. She turned and carried the tray over to the table, passing out the smoothies. Hinata, Tamaki, and Haruhi sat down in the remaining three seats at Kyoya's table, much to his dismay. We rested; talked about possible rides we could try out, and waited for the others to appear.

"I wanna switch groups," Ian whined the moment the others arrived, "These guys are crazy."

Hinata couldn't help but mutter a, "Thank you, Lord…"

"I want Hina and Haru in my group!" Hunny exclaimed, tackling the brunettes in a huggle. "We can ride the carousel!"

"Nessie, would you like to join Takashi and me?" Yoko asked. "You too, Sir Tamaki?"

The blonds exchanged a look, "Alright, Yoko!" Renesmé exclaimed, smiling. "Umehito can take Kirimi around with Yoshi and Ian!"

Ian eyed Hinata's half-brother, "Uhhhh… o-okay…"

Hikaru ended up joining Hunny's group, leaving Luna with Kyoya and me. Once it was settled, I watched as Hikaru, Hinata, Hunny, and Haruhi all headed for the carousel; Yoko, Tamaki, Mori, and Nessie went toward the House of Mirrors; Nekozawa, Kirimi, Kiyoshi, and Ian all were headed for the Kids' Section, to let Kirimi ride on the kiddy rides. I turned to glance at Kyoya, who was now reading a book.

"Kyoya, is there anything in particular you wanted to do?" Luna inquired sweetly.

Kyoya glanced at us over his glasses, "Not really. To be perfectly honest, I was dragged her against my will by that idiot." His dark brown eyes locked on Tamaki's retreating figure murderously, "Why don't Kaoru and you go on the Haunted Tunnel ride? I don't mind staying right here."

"I LOVE YOU, KYOYA!"

Luna tackled her classmate in an abrupt hug, which left his cheeks a faint magenta.

…

"I LOVE YOU MORE, KAORU!"

That's better.

Luna and I grasped hands, before rushing toward the ride Kyoya had suggested. We were acting like slaphappy lovestruck teenagers, and we quickly reached the ride. We climbed into the boat, and waited for it to take us into the dark tunnel. Luna gripped my hand as we went into the darkness.

"This is something Nessie and Nekozawa would totally love," I grinned.

"Ooooo, scary," Luna laughed, as a ghost fell from above.

"This is just a joke, it's not scary." I snickered.

We playfully screamed as goblins and ghouls popped up, the neon lights causing my white shirt to glow blue, and for Luna's sneakers to glow as well. The boat turned and we held our breath as complete silence and darkness greeted us. There was barely any light.

_Creak…_

"W-What was that?" Luna whimpered.

_Creak…_

That sounds like the boat...

My shoes were suddenly wet. Glancing down, I moved my foot, gulping as I felt ankle-deep water.

"Luna… there's a hole in the boat…" I gulped.

I heard the rushing sound of a waterfall to my left. Luna latched her arms around me.

"I'm scared, Kaoru!"

_CREAK!!_

Our combined weight on one side caused the boat to split in half. I screamed as we began to fall over the side of the waterfall. On reflexes alone, I grabbed on to a wooden ledge, snatching the back of Luna's shirt. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" We screamed.

My hand was going numb, the combined weight too much for my strength.

"HELP! WE'RE GONNA FALL!" Luna screamed.

I bit my lip, "Luna, hold onto to me as tightly as possible. I'm going to let go of your shirt, and grab onto the ledge with my other hand. I'm going to try and pull us up."

Luna's blue eyes sparkled with tears, "O-Okay…"

"Trust me, Luna…" I whispered.

I released her shirt, Luna hanging on as tightly as possible, us swinging slightly. My arm had begun to burn. Quickly, I grabbed onto the ledge with my other hand, trying to heave us up.

"HELP!" I shouted as loudly as I could.

Closing my eyes, I prayed for redemption.

"K-Kaoru! I'm slipping!"

"NO!"

I could feel Luna slipping.

"LUNA!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Musical Inspiration: Redemption – Galcet**

**Will help come in time?! Find out in the final episode of "Angel in the Night"!!**


	15. Episode 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that this takes place after Silent Angelic Heart and is written in Kaoru's POV. FINAL EPISODE!!**

**Episode 15**

**Every Night I Look At the Sky**

My hands were slipping.

Someone… please… save us…

Luna screamed just as we began to fall, our watery grave waiting to swallow us up below. My hands slipped completely and we began to fall.

"KAORU! LUNA!"

Imagine my surprise when Kyoya snatched my wrists at last minute.

"Kyoya!" Luna sobbed in happiness.

He ground his teeth, heaving us back onto safe level ground. Panting, we sat on the platform, gazing at Kyoya in mild surprise.

"How'd… you get… here in time?"

Kyoya pointed at the door behind us, "I was checking out the special effects, since my family helped invest in this ride. I was close by when I heard your screams."

Luna hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you so much, Kyoya. You saved our lives."

"Let's get you two out of here so we can alert the staff." Kyoya replied, standing up.

We followed him through the door, down a musty hallway, and emerged near the entrance. Kyoya explained the situation, indicated to us, and they immediately shut down the ride. Entirely grateful, Luna even went to the means of winning Kyoya a panda cap, which he wore with a smile on his face.

"Looney! Kao! Kyo! Guess what we found!"

We turned to see Hunny approaching us, Hinata, Haruhi, and Hikaru trailing after him.

"We found an arcade! Let's go play some games!"

The others arrived, "An arcade? That sounds splendid, Hunny!" Tamaki exclaimed with Nessie.

We followed our energetic upperclassman into the large arcade. Luna's eyes sparkled as they landed on the DDR game. Hinata and Renesmé zipped over to the Star Wars game, Tamaki insisting that Kyoya play air hockey with him. Hunny leapt onto a virtual snowboarding game with Hikaru challenging him. Nekozawa, Kirimi, and Kiyoshi all declared that they were going to go and get some lunch. Ian leaned on the back of Hinata's chair, lazily offering hints for her to use against her cousin, while Haruhi stood beside her childhood friend and watched out of boredom.

"Yuna, let's play!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing Yoko's hand.

Yoko's burnt brown eyes widened slightly as the Italian girl dragged her over to the DDR game stage. Mori and I shrugged before following. Luna selected a song that was upbeat and quick, starting the game, and she moved gracefully.

My cheeks burned.

Luna was as graceful as a sparrow…

Her hips moved like a Gypsy's, her feet hitting the correct buttons, and her pale purple braid twirled around her. Yoko was getting into the game as well, cutting loose, and Mori blushed faintly himself.

_Every night I look at the sky… Call your name and wonder why… Every night I look at the sky… Make me miss you; want you to come back…_

The song ended with Luna throwing her arms out. Breathing heavily for a second, she glanced at me, winked, and then the next song started.

_Feeling blue, I'm thinkin' of you. I was a fool to let you walk away. Tears in my eyes today make my world the color of blue… Feeling blue, I'm thinkin' of you. I was a fool to let you walk away. Tears in my eyes today make my world the color of blue…_

Luna twirled, doing a perfect pirouette, her hair dancing with her. I felt my heartbeat escalate, and I couldn't stop watching her dance. Mori was entranced by the graceful movements of his fiancée.

"Wahoo! I win!" Luna exclaimed, grinning.

Yoko gazed at Mori, her cheeks flushed, and she bit her lip. He slowly smiled, and she returned it gently.

"Good game, Yoko!"

"I had fun, Luna."

Yoko climbed down, Mori taking her hand, and steadying her by her waist.

"There's going to be a fireworks show this evening," Kyoya informed us, reading a flyer by the doorway.

"Can we stay and see it?" Hunny cheered.

"Yeah," Mori said, nodding.

Luna hopped in front of me, "Hey, Kaoru, what do you wanna play?"

I glanced at the abandoned air hockey table, "How about this?"

"Okay!"

A/N: (fast-forwards)

… I can't believe she beat me…

After we played a total of ten games, I now knew something else about Luna.

… She's good at air hockey…

Out of all the games, I won 0.

None.

Nada.

And it made my pride hurt.

I honestly didn't let her win either. I was playing to my full potential…

AND SHE STILL CREAMED ME!!

We left the arcade around dinner time, and heading for a fast food place. Haruhi, Hinata, Ian, and Renesmé did the ordering for us. We all sat down, eating hamburgers, and French fries, just having fun together…

Kinda like a family.

"Wow, look at the sunset!" Luna whispered.

We turned to see the sun sinking beyond the horizon, the clouds fading to orange and red.

"Alright, I'll let you have some couple-time." Kyoya grinned, "Feel free to go on a date. Make sure you're back here shortly after the fireworks show, okay?"

"Thanks, Kyoya!" Tamaki grinned.

Renesmé glance at Kiyoshi, "Will you take care of Kirimi for me?"

Kiyoshi nodded, "Ian and I will look after her. You go have fun with Umehito."

We finished our dinner. I watched as Yoko and Mori walked hand-in-hand toward the train that would take them on a ride around the park. Haruhi and Tamaki walked over to a café and leaned on the railing, talking softly. It was surprisingly Haruhi who stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss softly on Milord's lips. Renesmé and Nekozawa disappeared into the darkness, his arm around her shoulders, and hers around his waist. Hikaru and Hinata headed for a Disney Store, Hinata wanting to buy Mickey Mouse ears.

"Kaoru…?"

I turned when I felt Luna tug on my sleeve.

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Can… Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?"

My eyes softened as I smiled at her, "Sure thing…"

I wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her toward it, and leaving Kiyoshi, Ian, Kirimi, Hunny, and Kyoya at the table. Kyoya was doing his best to keep Kirimi entertained with Kiyoshi and Hunny's help, while Ian played a handheld video game. We got in line, waiting for our chance to climb in a seat.

"Here you go," the attendant pulled down the rail over our heads, "Enjoy the ride."

The Ferris Wheel crept up slowly.

Luna looked around, her eyes sparkling, and she took my hand.

"I noticed you looking over here all day," I confessed, "Why do you like Ferris Wheels so much?"

Luna blushed and looked at her lap, "I know it's gonna sound corny but… Mom met Tomas at an amusement park… and they had their first kiss on the Ferris Wheel. Ever since I was a little girl I loved to listen to Mom tell me the story as we rode the Ferris Wheel together. She said that she hoped one day, the man I loved would have a similar romantic moment with me on one."

I blushed faintly, smiling at her.

"She got her wish then…"

Luna gazed up at the midnight sky, humming softly to herself, "'Every night I look at the sky…'"

I gazed at the angel beside me, thanking God everyday for sending her to me, and healing my broken heart.

"Luna… I had a dream about our future…" I admitted softly. "I saw our children…"

Luna turned to me, her blue eyes smiling, "What were their names?"

I gazed at the stars, "Koemi… and Mushra…"

Luna's eyes gazed at the night sky as well, "What did they look like?"

"They had your beautiful hair… and my eyes…"

"Beautiful…"

"They took after their mother," I smiled.

Luna blushed prettily, her eyes boring into mine, and I leaned closer. Gently, I kissed her on her lips, my hand moving to cup her face. Luna placed her hand over mine, kissing me back tenderly, and the tendrils of her hair tickling my face. Our kiss ended soundlessly, just as the first fireworks exploded in the dark sky, showering purple and orange.

"I love you, Kaoru…" Luna breathed, her sweet voice sending warmth to my heart.

"Luna, I will love you forever…" I replied just as softly, cupping her face. "You are my angel in the night…"

I kissed her again, before turning to watch the fireworks. Luna cuddled up to me, resting her head on my shoulder, and I held her close. Together, we watched as the fireworks illuminated the sky, and our gaze landed on the full moon.

I would forever love Luna.

My moon…

My angel in the night…

Our fairytale was coming to its close.

The spell wasn't actually a spell…

It was reality.

And I found my happily ever after in the fallen angel sitting beside me.

**The End…**

**A/N: AW, KAORU YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' CUTE! (blows nose into hanky) That's the end of Kaoru and Luna's love story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for "Belonging Only in Dreams", Hunny's story, and "Little By Little", Kyoya's story. Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Every Night – DDR**

**Oh, almost forgot! (tosses reviewers plushies of their fave couples) Here you go! ******


End file.
